Lovestruck
by MaeglinRumil
Summary: Heyhey! In this story, Sakura and Syaoran have not met. Sakura is the Clow Mistress and at the age of 12 she moves to China....and meets Syaoran! COMPLETE!
1. chapter1

zeni: "I'm sooooo proud 

zeni: "I'm sooooo proud!!! This is my 3rd fanfic....actually...I think it is at least. This is the 3rd one that is posted up in www.fanfiction.net....Ok....basically, Sakura is the daughter of the wealthiest yet most modest man alive and everyone wants to meet them. They are world famous, but they stay in the little town of Tomoedo, until at the age of 13, Sakura moves to Hong Kong with her father, leaving Touya, her brother at home in Japan with his best friend, Yukito. Sakura and Syaoran have never met before. And Sakura is the mistress of the sakura cards, formerly called the Clow Cards. 

Disclaimer: Ok...CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si and the bad guy are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc....something coming from their mouth...you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments....from the one and only moi!!

zennie: Ok...I think I covered everything...so on with the fanfic!!!!

****

Lovestruck

"Mou.... Do we have to move, Otousan?" A beautiful 13-year-old girl asked her father. She had long golden-brown hair and bright emerald green eyes that sparkled everytime she was happy. She was the most popular girl in school, although she was too dense to see for herself. Or at least her friends thought she was. She knew about it, but never acknowledged it because she didn't like any of them back and didn't want to break their heart. 

"Yes Sakura. I have business to attend to there. It's not that bad." Her father answered her. He was tall with purple hair and dark greyish blue eyes that were always happy. 

"Behave yourself, kajuii!" said Sakura's tall dark-haired, 19-year-old brother who messed her hair a bit. Sakura awarded him with a stomp on his foot. "Oww!" he yelled out. 

Sakura smiled satisfyingly. "So, onichan, take care of Yukito, ne?" she said.

At the sound of his lover and best friend's name, Touya blushed. "H-hai..."

The doorbell rang and Touya ran to open the door. Large, muscular men walked in and started to carry the boxes and bags out of the house to the Kinomoto's private plane. 

Reporters and fans gathered at the door. 

"Oh my..." Sakura said, seeing the many guys that used to stalk her home. 

"Sakura!" A hand waved. Sakura could see a purple-haired head bobbing up and down, trying to squeeze through the crowd to the door. "Sakura-chan!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried, hugging her best friend. Tears were forming in both their eyes and Kero flew around anxiously.

"Come back to visit, ne?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura and Kero nodded. "Hai."

"You should go now." Touya said from behind. "The men are done loading the plane." Touya stopped and handed Kero a cookie. "Look after the kajuii for me, Kero." Kero nodded and munched on the cookie. 

"Bye Sakura." Sakura hugged her brother. Sakura could see his eyes getting all misty. She laughed. "Bye, onichan." Then she hugged Tomoyo. "Good-bye." She, her father and Kero piled onto the plane and it flew off. 

"Bye!" Everyone looked up to see the form of a girl waving from one window. Cries of "Good bye!" "Good luck!", etc. were heard from the crowd as they watched their friends, idols, sister and father (in Touya's case) leave Japan.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Sakura! We're here!" A voice broke into her thoughts. She blinked twice and looked through the windows. "Wow..." the sight was breaktaking. "Where's our house?" She asked, looking around.

Fujitaka pointed to the biggest house on the street. It was red-bricked and just like an old castle. It was so beautiful. A huge, silver gate stood in front of the house, and beautiful cherry trees grew beside the driveway. Sakura could tell that they were imported from Japan, because it was rare to see one cherry blossom tree, let alone dozens. 

Beside the gate, stood two large chinese lions, standing fierce and proud, as if they were real. 

"Otousan......it's beautiful!" She ran up to the gate and opened it. She rushed around, inspecting everything then turned back to her father. 

She smiled. "It's perfect!"

Their butler, Wang, opened the door for them and motioned them in. Everything was just as beautiful as the outside. At the doorway, stood a large staircase with a red carpet, just like for royalty. 

By lunchtime, Sakura and her father had picked a room and finished packing. It didn't take long to arrange everything just like their last home, because of the sakura cards. It was okay for Sakura to use them, because Wang had been with them for 10 years already and knew about them. He has also helped Sakura catch the cards and turn them into her own. 

She smiled at the cards. 'Thank you.' She said, graciously. All her training had enabled her to telepatically be able to talk and call her cards. 'You're welcome, Mistress Sakura.' The cards told her in her mind. Sakura thought she saw a flash of a smile on each card, but it disappeared as soon as it happened. 

* * * * * * * * * *

'Something's here.....' A brown-haired boy about the age of 12 thought to himself. He had been sensing glimpses of strong powers coming since this morning. 'I wonder what it is....' He asked, probing into the night.

* * * * * * * * * *

"There are a lot of strong powers here..." Sakura said to her father during dinner. "I could swear that I felt something or someone probing my aura. The cards felt it too..." She said, placing a piece of chicken in her mouth and chewing on it slowly. 

Fujitaka nodded. "I felt it too..." He said happily. "Eat your vegetables, Sakura." 

Sakura nodded while eating a carrot. "Do you think they're evil?" She asked her father and her guardian. 

"No problem, Sakura!" Kero said, while stuffing his face. "We're more then powerful enough to face and defeat them if they ever tried. 

Sakura smiled. "Ya. You're right. No use asking about it now."

Fujitaka smiled at the two. "Eat up and will go for a ride to see the town. I heard that it was very nice in the night." 

Kero and Sakura both dug into their plates fast. "Ok!"

* * * * * * * * * *

A few years later....

(Sakura and group are 16)

"Sakura! Come eat your breakfast!" Her father called from the kitchen. Although they were rich enough to have a chef, her father said he enjoyed cooking too much to not do it again. "School starts soon! You wouldn't want to be late would you?" He waved the toast out of the toaster and spread butter on it. Then giving one to Kero, he placed the other one on a plate.

Throwing a pair of white khakis and a blue tank top one, Sakura ran around her room, gathering some books. "OK!" She called as she grabbed her white windbreaker. Today was her first day of school. She had been home-schooled for a few years now and her father had finally let her attend the local high school in Hong Kong.

She ran into the kitchen and stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth, she snapped her rollarblades on and said bye to Kero, Wang and her father.

A sleek, black BMW followed her as she rollarbladed on her way to the giant high school.

As she came to a corner, she bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground."Watch it!" The person said.

Sakura looked up into deep brown eyes. 'They're beautiful.' She thought. 'He has an aura...' She thought next. 

Four people dressed in black piled out of the black BMW. "Miss Sakura, are you alright?" One of the ladies asked. She held out her hand to Sakura on the ground.

"I'm fine, Soni." Sakura took her hand and the other three female bodyguards helped her up. One of them brushed the dust off of Sakura's clothes.

"I'm sorry." Sakura held her hand out for the other person. Although suspicious, he took the hand and Sakura helped him up. She showed no signs of tiredness from the weigh of his muscles. 'She's strong....and beautiful...' he thought. Then he sensed some kind of flicker in her aura. 'What was that?'

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. What's your name?" She asked, smiling slightly. Her father had helped her with a translation spell, so she had no trouble understanding and talking in chinese.

"I'm Syaoran Li." He told her. He was wearing a pair of black cargo jeans and a green t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his tan and his muscles. 

"Nice to meet you, Syaoran Li." She looked at her watch. "Oh no! Ja ne!" She said. "I'm going to be late!" She yelled in her head as she rollarbladed with top speed towards the giant building. "Hoe, it's huge!" Sakura commended under her breath.

The guy, Syaoran watched as Sakura ran in the school. He had to admit that she was beautiful. Her emerald eyes sparkled brightly and her smile would melt any guy inside. Including him. But the first thing that she noticed, was not her beauty, but her powerful, yet unmistaking aura.

* * * * * * * * * *

At the end of the hall, Sakura stopped and smoothed her pants and top. Then she pulled the door to the main office open and walked in, her bodyguards following her in every step. 

She smiled at the lady at the desk who was watching as if shocked. Her mouth was open and her eyes huge. Then, as if remembering something, she snapped back to reality. "May I help you?"

"Yes." Sakura said. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I was wondering if I could transfer to this school."

The lady typed in her name and asked many questions. "Ok. Kinomoto.....Ah! I see. Right here...." She was looking for the timetable. "You're from Japan and you speak chinese? How nice." The lady commented, smiling. A piece of paper came out of the printer. "Here's your schedule." She handed it to Sakura and instead Miko, one of her bodyguards took it. 

"Go to room 205 and tell Yu-lo-si that you are new." She gave Sakura directions to the room. 

"Ari-...I mean, Xie xie." Sakura said, smiling. She waved goodbye at the secretary. 

'She must be very rish to have 4 bodyguards...' The lady thought. 'Kinomoto...now where have I heard of that name?'

* * * * * * * * * *

Sakura walked down the hallway full of students and teachers. All the guys there turned their heads to catch a glance of her and the girls scowled at her, jealous. 

One guy in particular stared at Sakura, awed by her beauty. Then he stopped staring as a ruby-eyed girl caught up to him. She looked at Sakura as well. 'Hmm.....'

All the staring didn't faze Sakura one bit. She was used to this kind of stuff from Japan and she knew that it wouldn't be different in Hong Kong. 

Sakura and her bodyguards walked down the hallway leading to room 205. At last she found it and knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" A voice said from inside. 

Furi opened the door and the 5 women stepped in. 

"Hi. I'm new." Sakura told the teacher. 

The teacher, was a tall, average weigh, chinese man. He was about 35 years in age and had black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked at the 5 people who walked in. "All of you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Four of the women looked at bit old to be 16.

"No. Just me." Sakura laughed. 

"Then why are they here?" Yu-lo-si asked, pointing to the women in black. 

"They're my bodyguards." Sakura replied. She would remember this when she got home. Her father had been strict about her being safe. She had a fague idea that he was convinced by a certain dark-haired brother of hers. He father knew that she was capable of fighting her own battles and keeping herself safe. But she kept them along just so that her family wouldn't worry. 

"Ahh...the famous Kinomoto..." Yu-lo-si said. He knew who she was. The daughter. She was talked about by many of the students. The males in particular. 

Sakura nodded. "Yes. He's my father." 

Yu-lo-si extended his hand to her. "Welcome to my class." He told her to wait until the bell rang so that he could introduce her to the class. Would the class ever be surprised. They had a celebrity in their class.

They didn't have to wait long for the bell to ring. The doors puished open and Sakura found herself watching all the students pile in. Her bodyguards formed a square around her to keep her safe from any crazed fans. Fortunately, nobody recognized her, or they havn't seen her for they were busy chatting.

"Everyone! Listen up!" Yu-lo-si told his students. All of them sat at their desks quietly and turned their heads so they faced the teacher. 

"Who is that?" "A new student?" Sakura heard comments about her but ignored them and waited for the teacher to continue. 

Yu-lo-si pointed to Sakura. "This is Sakura Kinomoto. She is a transfer student from Japan." Sakura smiled.

A few whispers started in the class. "Kinomoto?" "They're the richest family in the world!" "She's pretty..." Lucky for her, she was used to it and continued smiling at the class. 

A hand raised from the 3 row of desks. 

"Yes Chung?" The teacher asked. 

"Who are they?" A chinese guy stood up and asked. He was dressed in a big orange sweatshirt and a pair of giant baggy black jeans. He also had bright reddish brown hair. 

Sakura blushed a bit. "Thy're...my bodygurads..." She introduced them. "This is Soni, Furi, Miko and Kara." The four women bowed to the class while Sakura introduced them. Soni took out a pink and blue cellphone and gave it to Sakura, which she pocketed and Miko gave Sakura's bag to her. 

Kara whispered quietly into Sakura's ear. "We'll pick you up at 5pm, miss Sakura, okay?" Sakura nodded and they walked out the door and disappeared. Only Sakura saw that though. She knew that they used magic to get to the car. Her bodyguards knew about her magic, and they had some of their own. It was a requirement that her father had put in the advertisments for their bodyguards. 

Sayoran looked up. He had felt to powerful aura in the room when he first walked in. The it flicjkered and he lost it again. He glared at the girl at the blackboard, then gasped under his breath. It was that girl! The one he bumped into this morning. She was in his class. 'Hmm...' He thought. 'I think she might have something to do with that aura....' It had a very familiar sense to it. He had felt it before, but where?

"Wow....man...you know, about the Kinomoto family..." Kyle started to say to his best friend, Syaoran, but Fay, his girlfrind pulled onto his arm. "Quiet, Ky. Syaoran doesn't want to hear about your stories."

In reality, Syaoran did want to hear about the stories. He was very interested in this girl. He could sense that all the guys were staring at the brown-haired and green-eyed beauty as well. At once he grew jealous. 

Yu-lo-si looked around the class. The only empty seat in the class was the one in front of Syaoran Li. The girl that sat there before had complained at Syaoran constantly bugged her. He was always staring with his cold brown-eyes. They only people he hung around with was his cousin's friends, who apparently knew another side to him. 'I hope they get along...' He thought. He didn't want to place Sakura there, but there might be a chance that maybe, just maybe, she might bring the good in him out.

"Sakura, you may sit there in front of Syaoran Li. Syaoran, stand please." He asked. 

Sure enough, when Sakura turned her head, the guy that she had bumped into this morning stood up. Her own green eyes met a pair of brown eyes. 'It's him!' She thought. She smiled at him.

"There is an emergency, I'll be back at the end of the period. Have a silent reading class." Yu-lo-si said and walked out the door. 

Sakura walked through the desks to the desk in front of Syaoran. 

One girl blocked her way. Sakura looked at the girl. She had long black hair that was braided into pigtails and piercing ruby-red eyes.

To be Continued....

zeni: ...well, who do you think the person is?? It's someone you all should know very well. And what do you think is going to happen next?? Find out next time...on Lovestruck...~hehe~ that's sounds just like the Dragonball Z thing, at the end.... Just one thing. Throughout my fanfic, I will be using Syaoran instead of Xiao Lang, just cuz I like how it sounds. So even though they are in Hong Kong, everyone knows him as Syaoran, not Xiao Lang. Only his mother and the Elders call him that. (Although I'm not sure if I'm adding them in here...) ~hehe~ lalala...Oh boy...I'm going crazy...lata, all you CCS fans out there!!! Ja!! (that does mean bye right? Or c u later??? Pleaase email me and tell me, so i can correct it if it's wrong.) my new email's zeni24@hotmail.com. zen_t_13@hotmail.com doesn't work anymore...

translations: 

Yu-lo-si: 'Yu' is the teacher's last name and 'lo-si' is teacher, or mentor in chinese. 

hoe: Sakura's favourite made-up word. 

Xie xie: thank you in chinese

mou: aw, nuts,

otousan: father

onnichan: brother

kajuii: monster

hai: yes/ok

ne: in this case, "So, onichan, take care of Yukito, ne?" I think it means 'ok?'

__-chan: it is a nickname for Sakura and Tomoyo

Ja ne: I think it means 'later' or 'bye'


	2. chapter2

zeni: Taking in consideration that you are reading the next chapter, I'll take it that you like it 

zeni: Taking in consideration that you are reading the next chapter, I'll take it that you like it? Or are you just reading to see what else I did wroung? (Not saying I did anything wrong in the first one....Oh well...Ok! Onto the next part of my fanfic!!! I just love S+S! They're the cutest couple ever!!! S+S sappiness beware!!! 

Disclaimer: Ok...CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si and the bad guy are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc....something coming from their mouth...you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments....from the one and only moi!!

__

italics what happened before

flashback A flashback

****

Lovestruck

What happened before:

Technically, Sakura has just moved in to Hong Kong and she is finally allowed to go to school there at the age of 16. She mets Syaoran and a certain ruby-red eyed girl....

__

Sure enough, when Sakura turned her head, the guy that she had bumped into this morning stood up. Her own green eyes met a pair of brown eyes. 'It's him!' She thought. She smiled at him.

"There is an emergency, I'll be back at the end of the period. Have a silent reading class." Yu-lo-si said and walked out the door. 

Sakura walked through the desks to the desk in front of Syaoran. 

One girl blocked her way. Sakura looked at the girl. She had long black hair that was braided into pigtails and piercing ruby-red eyes.

Now, onto the story.....

One girl blocked her way. Sakura looked at the girl. She had long black hair that was braided into pigtails and piercing ruby-red eyes. She took her hand out and gave it to Sakura. "Hi. I'm Meilin Li." She smiled, smiling while showing her pearly-white teeth. 

Sakura liked her at once. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto..as you already know.." She took Meilin's hand and they shook. 

(This is my story and here Meilin and Sakura become really good friends. Almost like best friends. Meilin is Syaoran's best friend and cousin, but she never had a crush on him. She was never engaged to him either. In this story, Meilin tried to get Sakura and Syaoran together.)

Meilin's eyes twinkled. 'So, this girl seems special....No wonder Syaoran is staring at her...She's nice too...' Meilin took Sakura's arm and led her to her group of friends.

She pointed at a red-haired girl first. "This is Rei. She likes art, but she's also a big fan of sports." Rei waved hi. Sakura waved back. 

Meilin pointed to the next person. "This is Auri. He's the QB of our school. "A guy with blond hair smiled. "Hi." Sakura thought he was a bit too shy to be a quarterback but she smiled back.

"Here's Chi Yuen, my boyfriend. He's a great martial artist." Meilin pointed to a tall guy with black hair. He had light brown eyes that sparkled towards Meilin as she spoke. "Hello." He said, grabbing Meilin's hand in his.

One guy walked up. It was that guy who asked the question earlier in class. "Hi. I'm Chung." He said. 

"And he's also a big flirt." A girl said beside him. She introduced herself as Fay. "You'll get used to it." She whispered to Sakura. "He knows just about everything to know about your family. He's a big fan." Sakura nodded. 

A girl with long purple hair just like Tomoyo stood up and walked to Sakura. "I'm Ayuna." She introduced herself.

"Hey Ayu, I'm talking!" Meilin pouted. Everone laughed and Meilin joined in. When they finally settled down, Meilin introduced her cousin, who was still staring at Sakura, wide eyed. "That's Syaoran Li, my cousin. He's the leader of the Li Clan." Meilin noticed that Sakura was staring back at Syaoran. A smile formed, "he's cute, eh?" She asked, nudging Sakura in the rib.

"Wha-what?" Sakura asked. "Uh...hehe..." She avoided the subject. 

"Ohh...they like each other!" Ayuna, Rei and Fay whispered to each other. They started thinking of plans to get the two together. 

"Meilin? What about me?" A guy beside Syaoran stood up and asked. He smiled a big smile at Sakura. 

"That's Kyle. Total class flirt and clown." Meilin whispered outloud so that Kyle could hear. "Hey!" He protested. 

Sakura sat down at her desk. "How do I remember all these names?" She moaned.

Auri laughed. He had a very nice laugh, Sakura had to admit. "It's not that bad. I had trouble at first. You'll get used to it." he told her. 

"Tell us something about yourself." Kyle said. 

"You know, the Kinomoto fam-" Chung started to say but was interrupted by his girlfriend who slapped a hand over his mouth. Sakura laughed at the sight. It was just like at home with Chiharu and Takashi. Then she suddenly sombered. She missed her home a lot. She missed her friends, Yukito, the teachers, even Touya, her brother. 

Her new friends noticed the sudden change in her face. 

"Are you okay?" Rei asked. They all looked at her concerned. 

Sakura nodded. "Yah...." 'I'll see them again. I'll visit....' She thought as the rest of the day passed. 

* * * * * * * * * *

A few months passed and Sakura's new friends began to suspect something from her. They were all trained in some degree of magic and they could sense tiny glimpses of Sakura's, but everytime they tried to probe, Sakura would hide it again. They finally decided to asked her about it. 

They were in science class and the teacher has just walked out for a few mintues. 

Sakura was Meilin's partner and she was busy mixing chemicals to notice all her new friends moving to her table. She looked up as Chi Yuen cleared his throat. "Yeah?" She asked, measuring the density of a certain chemical. She placed it on the triple beam balance and moved the little switches around. 

"Do you have magic?" Ayuna asked after they all looked at each other for a few minutes.

Sakura looked up from her chemical. She scanned the room. No one seemed to be listening. Then she looked at all her friends' faces. They all held something deeply guarded. 

She took a deep breath. "You know?" was all she asked at first. 

They all nodded and Sakura sighed. She looked around the room again. She had hoped that no one would find out this time. The last time it happened, she had to erase everyone's mind, creating a whole day of newsbroadcast about where the day went. "Yes. I have magic." She said softly. 

"What kind?" Chung asked eagerly. "What can you do?" 

RING!!! The bell rang, signalling lunch. 

Something inside Sakura snapped. She was feeling a deep aura. A very dark one. She scanned her friends' faces quickly. They didn't seem to notice it. She didn't have time to wonder why. "I'll tell you outside." She said, packing her books and running out the door. 

Stopping only to get her lunch, she ran on outside then into the soccor field. 'Nothing....' She said. 'Dang it.' She cursed. Then she ran into a corner of the school, making sure that no one followed. 'Search, can you help me out?' She asked through her telepathic link with the cards. She spread her hands out and inside appeared a tiny crystal ball. 

Sakura peered deep inside. Something....something black...red eyes.... She looked closer and closer and....

"SO!"

Sakura jumped, literally jumped about 5 feet of the ground. "Hoe!" The crystal ball fell out of her hands and then the pieces scattered all over the ground. 

Her new group of friends peered out from a corner. "That's your magic?" They asked. All it was was a crystal ball. Even Chung, the weakest one there could do better. 

Sakura looked miffed. "Of course not." She asked her cards to show themselves. About 60 cards appeared in the air, floating around their mistress. 

Sakura touched a card lightly and the crystal pieces disappeared. 

Syaoran reached forward to touch one of the cards. In his hand stood the Firey card. "You're the Card Mistress..." He said. It was more of a statement then a question. 

Sakura nodded. She had hoped that this wouldn't happen. 

"But the Card Mistress is the most powerful sorcerous in the world." Chi Yuen protested. 

Sakura pouted. "Hey! are you saying that I can't be the strongest?" She asked, putting her hands on her waist.

"N-no....of course not." Chi Yuen answered scared. He didn't know what Sakura could do. 

"Can you show us please?" Rei asked. She was fascinated in magic. Sha would always try to train herself and she knew a few spells thanks to her friends. 

"Alright..." Sakura said. "How do you want me to do that?" She asked them. 

They all sat down under a tree and thought hard. 

Syaoran suddenly stood up and brought his hand to his neck. "I challenge you to a sword dual." He said. He pulled on a amulet from inside his shirt and muttered a spell.

"But-" Kyle started to protest. Syaoran was one of the best swordsman ever. He was trained by the Li Elders and no one had ever won against him. 

"I won't kill you." Syaoran told Sakura. 

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. Of course you won't." 

The she stared into the sky and held out her hands. 'Sword, Syaoran Li wants a sword fight. Will you help me?' She asked. 

As if answering her, a beautiful sword appeared into her hands. It was blue and silver. The hilt was decorated with carvings of cherry blossoms. The blade was nice and sharp, perfect for duals. 

"Ooo! The sword's beautiful!" Ayuna exclaimed. Syaoran had to agree. It was beautiful. It made his own sword look a bit on the shabby side. 

"I thought the Card Mistress needed cards and her wand." Chi Yuen remarked to his girlfriend. 

Sakura heard him and smiled. "I learned a lot from my father. I'm now able to telepathically talk to my cards and they are able to help me that way." Sakura answered him. 

"Ohh...." Chung said. Apparantly this was something he didn't know because he had taken out a notebook and started jotting down notes. 

Syaoran smiled at the beautiful Card Mistress. "Don't think I'll do easy on you." He warned as they got into their beginning positions. 

"Wouldn't want you to." Sakura told him and crouched down as well. 

Auri stood at the side as a referee. "Ready, set, GO!" He moved back as the dual began. 

10 minutes later, Syaoran lay on the ground, his sword in Sakura left hand and her own pointing at his throat. He was covered in sweat, but Sakura was even breathing hard. 

"Wow..." Everyone had watched them in awe. It was the most exciting sword dual they had ever seen. 

Meilin started clapping. "Ya!" Everyone joined in, even Syaoran. Sakura bowed and blushed from all the attention. 

Sakura called back her sword and gave Syaoran a hand up. He smiled, not mad at being beaten by a girl. "You're good, Sakura. We should do this more often." he told her. Sakura nodded. 

"How about martial arts?" Chi Yuen asked as soon as Sakura had finished helping Syaoran sit down under the tree. "Sure." She said, shrugging. At least she was getting some training done. She called on Fight in her mind and felt it's power mix with her's.

She and Chi Yuen traded blow after blow and none of them seemed to be getting at their targets. They dodged most of them, using both agility and gracefulness. Finally Sakura decided to try out a move that her father had just taught her that morning. 'I hope this works...' She said. 

She jumped and twirled in the air, backflipped, catching Chi Yuen offguard, and pinned his arms behind his back. 

"Ok. You win." He said. 

Sakura let go of him and helped him up. 

One by one, all her friends challenged her in something and she won every time, not showing exhaustion.

"Man...You're even god at football..." Auri complained as Sakura got her 3rd touchdown. 

Sakura smiled comfortingly at him. "Don't worry. They probably won't even let me on the team if I tried."

She and her friends laughed and headed home in their seperate directions. 

* * * * * * * * * *

It was once again lunch, but a week after Sakura had shown her powers to her friends. They had all become really good friends and were always defending each other. Like that time when one of the "popular" girls called Sakura a slut. Sakura had almost let her magic on the girl but Syaoran intervened on time, saving the girl, which he hadn't meant to and yelled at her instead for treating Sakura that way. Then there was that time where someone called Rei a bookworm and the guys almost beat the person. 

They were having a nice quiet lunch time, somewhat quiet at least. It was hard when both Sakura and Syaoran had groups of fans. They had finally got peace and quiet when Sakura made them a tiny place where no one knew where they were or could see them. After that, it was their special place, where only they could assess. 

One day, they were all sitting under the first tree (the one they fought under) and enjoying the lunch that Sakura made for them. 

"Sakura, this is absolutely delicious!" Ayuna squealed. She popped another sushi in her mouth. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, eating her teriyaki. She had to admit, it was good. 'Probably because I wanted the best for my new friends.' She had also made a card that helped her cook. It was called the Cook. (duh!) Even Kero didn't want to stop eating when he saw all the food she prepared for breakfast. She had woken up especially early to try it out. 

She rested her head on the trunk. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She knew something was going to happen. She had a dream last night, but she couldn't remember what it was about. All she knew was that it was not good. When she had woken up and asked Kero about it, he had said that he felt some kind of aura over Sakura's.

Sakura looked up into the sky. She was afraid of falling asleep again. The dream was terrifying. She could feel the dark power, but nothing made her remember it. 

Syaoran looked at Sakura. Something was wrong. She was not her normal happy self. Usually, that meant that something was wrong. Very wrong. "Sakura?" He said very quietly, sitting beside her. 

"Hm?" Sakura asked, still looking at the sky. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

Sakura took a glance at him. 'No use worrying him.' She thought. "Yup! I'm fine!" She put on a big smile.

Syaoran just looked at her, not convinced. "Sure..." He said then joined back the big group, who was talking about fashion. Sakura looked back at the sky when he left. Some evil was around. She could feel the chill it was giving her, put apparantly noone else had noticed it. 

She stood up quickly. She had to check it out. "I'll be right-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence when a sharp pain ran through her, making her fall on her knees. 'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Fay asked. All her friends moved to her side. "Are you okay?" 

Sakura ignored them and tried to will the pain away. "Ya...." She gasped. "I'm.....fine..." She tried to stand up but couldn't as the pain came back. She almost fell, if Syaoran hadn't caught onto her arm. 'Heal...Kero....what's wrong?' She tried to ask in her mind, but she felt no connection. Nothing. Usually when she connected to her cards she would feel the connection. But today, she couldn't. 'Help me...please....' It was the last thing she thought as she fell unconscious. 

Her friends watched as the all powerful Card Mistress lay almost lifeless in Syaoran's arms. 

"What...happened?" Meilin asked. 

The guys looked around, sensing an aura, but it disappeared. 

"I don't know...but something did..." Chi Yuen answered his girlfriend. 

"But why would they want to hurt Sakura?" Fay held onto Chung's arm. 

"I don't know.....The Kinomotos didn't have any enemies. They were too nice and everyone wanted to be their friend." Chung told her. 

"We should, get Sakura to the nurse." Rei suggested. Everyone nodded at the idea. They would let the nurse take care of her. The nurse knew all about the group's magic and she possessed a bit of it herself. They all trusted her. 

Syaoran took charge of the situation. "Rei and Ayuna, go to the nurse's office and tell her to prepare a bed. Meilin and Chi Yuen, try to get Sakura's bodyguards or father on the phone. It may help to get her guardian. His name's Keroberos." He told them. They nodded then ran off. 

Then Syaoran turned to the rest of the group. "Auri, cast an invisibility spell on us please, and Chung and Fay distract all the students. They would go crazy if they saw her like that." They nodded and Rei stood beside Syaoran and Sakura, muttering a small spell. 

At once, Syaoran felt himself going invisible. He looked at himself and sure enough, Auri's spell had worked. "Take care of her." Auri said, slightly smirking. 'Good thing I brought my camcorder...' He thought to himself. 'I can get cute shots of Syaoran being the hero, saving the damsel in distress...hehe.' He cast a spell on his camcoder to be able to see the couple and followed them. 

Syaoran looked down at Sakura's face as he lifted her in his arms. 'She seems so fragile...' He thought to himself. He smiled as he brushed the hair off Sakura's face. She wasn't very heavy and he had no trouble carrying her into the school. 

Unknown to even the 'cameraman', a figure dressed in black was standing on a branch of a tree, wacthing Sakura and Syaoran. "Excellent. It won't be long now, Card Mistress!" Then the figure disappeared into thin air.

* * * * * * * * * *

zeni: heyhey!!! like it? I'm, proud of it, even if you don't like it. So discriptive...~hehe~ anyways, who is the figure dressed in black? Not telling you! You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Lata ppl!!! Oh! Mosty of the cards that you have not heard of, is made up from my imagination. Such as the Heal, Teleport, Search, Cook, there might be some coming up later!

Japanese translations:

Opps...no japanese translations...I don't know if I'm ever gonna put any since Sakura and group are in Hong Kong...maybe, maybe not.


	3. chapter3

zeni: Hello 

zeni: Hello! We're back. Or I'm back. This is the third chapter of my story Lovestruck. I hope you enjoy it!! Cuz I sure love writing it.

Disclaimer: Ok...CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si and the bad guy(s) are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc....something coming from their mouth...you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments....from the one and only moi!!

__

italics what happened before

flashback A flashback

****

Lovestruck

What happened before:

Sakura made some new friends, and they discovered her powers, and instead of erasing their minds, she let them remember that she was the Card Mistress. Then one day, Sakura and her friends were having a picnic and they got a very unexpected guest...who is this guest?

__

She stood up quickly. She had to check it out. "I'll be right-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence when a sharp pain ran through her, making her fall on her knees. 'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Fay asked. All her friends moved to her side. "Are you okay?" 

Sakura ignored them and tried to will the pain away. "Ya...." She gasped. "I'm.....fine..." She tried to stand up but couldn't as the pain came back. She almost fell, if Syaoran hadn't caught onto her arm. 'Heal...Kero....what's wrong?' She tried to ask in her mind, but she felt no connection. Nothing. Usually when she connected to her cards she would feel the connection. But today, she couldn't. 'Help me...please....' It was the last thing she thought as she fell unconscious. 

Syaoran looked down at Sakura's face as he lifted her in his arms. 'She seems so fragile...' He thought to himself. He smiled as he brushed the hair off Sakura's face. She wasn't very heavy and he had no trouble carrying her into the school. 

Unknown to even the 'cameraman', a figure dressed in black was standing on a branch of a tree, watching Sakura and Syaoran. "Excellent. It won't be long now, Card Mistress!" Then the figure disappeared into thin air.

And now onto the story:

Sakura woke up in a very white and very clean room. "Where am I?" She asked, drozily.

"You're in the nurse's office." 

Sakura turned towards the door, where the voice came from. "Syao...Li?" Then she looked down. She was lying on a bed. "What am I doing here? What happened?" 

Syaoran saddened when she avoided calling him by his real name. He moved from his position at the door and sat beside Sakura's bed. "You fell unconscious." He told her gently. 

Sakura nodded. "The pain....." She mumbled. She looked down at her side. There was nothing wrong. 'Why?'

"What pain?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura changed the subject aruptly. "What time is it?" She asked. 

Syaoran wanted to know what had happened. "It's 3:30. What happened? What pain?" He asked again.

"Well...I..." Then Sakura felt like someone was pounding hard on her head. She grasped the sides of her head and doubled over in pain. 

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Syaoran yelled out in panic. 'Why is it happening again?' He thought.

Sakura mumbled something totally incoherent, but all he caught was "Clow....Crads....Kero...." Then he thought he saw her body flicker. One look and he could tell that she was using magic. He grabbed onto her arm. "Sa-!"

* * * * * * * * * *

They landed on a very soft surface, with Sakura directly under Syaoran. 

"Ow!" A voice cried from underneath them.

"Kero? Issat you?" Sakura asked. 

A muffle "yes" came out. 

"Oh sorry." Sakura apologized as she and Syaoran got off of Kero, blushing wildly. Kero was sitting on Sakura's bed playing video games when they crashed in. "Ok...Maybe I have a few flaws to work out..." Sakura mumbled.

Kero flew out and Syaoran found himself looking at a flying stuffed lion. "That's Keroberos?" he asked. "A puny little stuffed-" Syaoran didn't have time to finish as Kero bit his finger then turned in Keroberos, his true form and sat on top of him in split second. 

"Kero!" Sakura scolded.

"Sorry Sakura..." Kero got off of Syaoran sheepishly. "Who is he? Your boyfriend?" he asked, pointing at the all-red Syaoran who got up off the floor silently.

"Ahh..." Sakura turned red as well. "No." 

'Although I wish we were...' They both thought at the same time. 

The Love card who was passing by Sakura's room, heard the commotion and peeked in. She spotted Sakura and Syaoran who were looking at each other. "Teehee..." She laughed then spoke in Kero's ear softly. "They love each other..."

Kero burst out into laughter. "They....they..." 

Love placed one hand on Kero's mouth. "Sh..." She said. "Let them find out on their own." Kero nodded in agreement. 'This will be fun to watch.' He thought. 

Love turned to Sakura who was looking at her and Kero strangely. "Hello Mistress." Love bowed. 

Sakura smiled a tiny smile. "Hello Love." Love nodded and floated out of the room, laughing softly. 

Syaoran had a sweatdrop down the back of his head. 'What were they talking about?' He asked himself. 'Clow Cards....I'll never understand them....'

"Hahaha..." kero laughed then tried to control himself. He was successful and turned to ask Sakura. "Why did you use Teleport? And why did you bring him?"

"Teleport?" Syaoran asked. 'Clow Reed didn't make a Teleport card...' He remembered all the classes of history that he took. None of them mentioned a Teleport card. 

"Ya...That's one of my own." Sakura said. She lifted up her hand and a card appeared. Syaoran took it and saw a youg guy. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be holding a diamond. He was dressed up very formally. "This is Teleport." Sakura told him. "After I changed the cards into my own, I found out a way to **make **Cards. Search, Heal, Teleport, Love. They were just a few of them." 

Syaoran nodded, taking in all the information. 'No wonder she is the most powerful sorcerous in the world. Being able to to create her own cards...bring linked telepathically to them....' He would go home and inform his mother about the new cards. 'The Li Clan Elders should know all this.' He thought. 'It would be good for future referance....'

"Why did you use Teleport?" Kero asked again.

"I felt something..." Sakura said. "That dream..."

"I said that you should carry them with you." Kero accused.

"Well, sorry! I'm already linked to them. I can just call them and then I can use their powers." She exclaimed angrily. 

"Hai hai, gomen Sakura-chan." Kero said, mumbling. 

Sakura sighed. "It's ok...." Then as if she all of a sudden remembered Syaoran, she blushed, "Ah...Li-kun? Um...do you want to stay?" She asked. 

Syaoran looked at her surprised. "Um....sure..." he stammered.

Sakura smiled happily. "That's good! First let me tell my father." She pulled him out of her room, leaving Kero, who had started to play the video games again. 

They passed many rooms until they reached the stairs. Servents who passed bowed happily to Sakura. Sakura bowed back, smiling genkily. The servents loved serving under the Kinomoto family because of their kindness to them. If they were sick, Sakura and her father would send presents and doctors to heal them. Usually they would go themselves to visit and use their magic. Many of the servents have been under their protection since Sakura was young and they were counted as family as well. 

They finally got to the kitchen, where Sakura's father, Fujitaka was cooking a dumplings. "Konnichiwa, 'tousan!"

"Sakura! I thought you were staying at school for a while. Sit down." He said to his daughter smiling. Syaoran now knew where Sakura had gotten her smile. Her father had one exactly like it. Their smiles brightened any room up. 

Then Fujitaka turned to Syaoran. "Ah! Who's this?" He asked. 

Syaoran bowed, still a bit red in the face. "I...I'm Syaoran Li." he said, ratherly shyly. It was the first time that he had been in front of a girl's father. And since he like this girl he wondered what her father would say about him.

Fujitaka just laughed. "You don't have to bow before me." He took a glance at his daughter and saw the same look that was on Syaoran's face. Then he took a look at the auras. Where they met, the auras mixed together, creating tiny firework-like bangs. 'They like each other.... So this is the Syaoran who will save my Sakura...' He smiled. 'The boy is nice.....' 

"I used teleport, father." Sakura told him about the day's events. 

He arched an eyebrow at Syaoran, teasingly. 

Sakura shrugged, turning pink. "He just came....He knows..." She sighed. 

"Li, huh? You don't happen to be from the Great Li Clan, do you?"

Syaoran looked at Fujitaka. He wasn't sarcastic about it. And he wasn't talking bad about the Li Clan. "Yeah...."

Fujitaka managed a nice laugh. "You need a bit more training, descendent." and with that, he went to his meeting. 

"Descendent?" Syaoran asked himself. His dumpling stopped halfway to his mouth. He let it drop on the plate in front of him.

Sakura smiled. She knew exactly what her dad was talking about. When her family was told about the cards, Fujitaka was also told that he was the reincarnation of Clow Reed. He and Touya were able to do some magic, not only Sakura, herself.

"Sakura, what does your father mean?" Syaoran asked, breaking into her thoughts. 

Sakura stared at Syaoran for a minute, then laughed. "He's right....you do need training." she said, spotting the blue and silver auras around the kitchen. The silver one was her's and the blue one her father's.

"Why did he call me descendent? I'm not part of your family." Syoaran asked again. 'Well not that I know of...'

Sakura laughed. "Look around." was all she said.

Syaoran looked around. Nothing seemed out of order to him. "Man, does everyone in your family talk in riddles?"

Sakura laughed again. He was so clueless. And that made him very cute and irresistible. "I mean **look** around." She let her aura flash a brilliant silver before shielding it again. 

Raising an eyebrow, Syaoran felt a strong power then it disappeared. He looked around the room and sensed much power coming from everything. One of them he knew was Sakura's from all the intense concentration he did to detect her aura. The other one...was very familiar.....He knew it....Clow Reed....

"Clow Reed?" Syaoran asked, looking back at Sakura who was on the ground laughing her head off. She managed a tiny nod. "Took...you...long...enough!" She gasped out between her giggles. 

"Your father is Clow Reed?" Syaoran asked, shocked. 'No wonder Sakura has so much power. She is directly related to Clow Reed...'

Sakura nodded. "What about Eriol?" Syaoran asked. He didn't like Eriol one bit. He was always called "cute descendent" and teased by him. Once Eriol even gave him a makeover. It took Syaoran 2 days to wash up all the gunk. 

Sakura bonked him on the head. "Silly! Father and Eriol are only half of Clow Reed each. They both have the magic and the knowledge." she explained. 

"What about your mother?" he asked. Sakura had always talked about her brother and her father, but never about her mother. He, Meilin and everyone else had always assumed that she was in Japan and Sakura was missing her too much so they never brought up the topic. 

And he should never had also. He realized that when he saw the pained look on her face. It was the same look that his family had when they first found out that he lost his father. During the years he had succeeded in hiding the pain, but it still hang deep in his heart.

'I bet she lost her mother as well....' Syaoran thought as he watched Sakura's face turn pale and her eyes water. "I..." he started to say but Sakura interrupted him. 

"I...I'll be right back..." Sakura said, running towards the door. She bowed her head so that Syaoran wouldn't see her tears. 'Why did you have to die?' Sakura asked her mother in her mind. She knew that she was not going to be answered though. It made her even more sad. The fact that she hadn't been able to tell her mother that she loved her before she died. 'Mom....I'm so sorry....' 

She thought she heard Syaoran call her name, but she ignored it. She turned to the right and ran up the stairs to her room. Swerving quickly, she cartwheeled in the room and jumped down the verandah before Kero could turn around. He went back to his video game, thinking nothing wrong. 

Syaoran followed Sakura as she ran up the stairs and into her room. 'Where is she going?' He asked silently. "Sakura..." he called softly, but she didn't hear him. Either that or she was ignoring him. 'Sakura...I'm so sorry....' He thought as he followed her out the verandah. 

Kero blinked as another speeding thing ran into the room and jumped out the window. "That's odd..." He mumbled to himself, turning around. As he did that the video game played a little song then the words "Game Over" came onto the screen. "GAME OVER??!!!!" Kero thundered. "Waii!!! NOOOO!!!" He flung himself at the controls once more. "I'm going to beat you!!! I will, I will, I WILL!!!!" He yelled furiously. 

Sakura ran to one particular tree and sunk down, hugging herself to keep her warm. "I'm really sorry.....that I was the cause of this..." She never got to see her mother. Nadeshiko, her mother had died right after she had Sakura. The pain was too much for her to bare, because she was having a very high fever at the time. But she had pleaded that the doctors make sure Sakura was alive and named it Sakura, knowing that she was the one to capture the Clow cards. Destiny had to be fulfilled. 

Once Sakura was old enough to talk, she constantly asked about her mother, until when she got to the age of 5 her brother was so fed up that he told her what happened and blamed it on her. He had apologized after Sakura had a crying fit, but it still did not ease the pain. The pain of knowing that she was the cause of her mother's death was high upon her soul. 

zeni: That is where we find out how Sakura's mother died. I'm not really sure, so this is just made up. Plus it worked with the story, so....ya. Like the third chapter? I hope you do. It might take me some time to finish it. How long do you want it to be? Please email me k? At zeni24@hotmail.com. And also give me some suggestions how to end it k? Should Sakura die? Or should Sakura and Syaoran finally admit their love? I don't know. Please give me suggestions! I'd really appreciate it! Later!

Japanese Translations:

Hai: Yes/Okay

Gomen: Sorry

Konnichiwa: Hello

'tousan: Father

Genkily: Very preppy (preppily, if thats even a word...)


	4. chapter4

zeni: Hi everybody 

zeni: Hi everybody!!! I'm backkk!!! And with the next chapter of Lovestruck! Yah! ~hehe~ the large mocha is really getting to me....well, onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Ok...CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si and the bad guy are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc....something coming from their mouth...you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments....from the one and only moi!!

__

italics what happened before

flashback A flashback

****

Lovestruck

What happened before:

Something made Sakura faint and Syaoran and her friends brought her to the nurse. In the nurse's office, something once again made Sakura in pain and she used her teleport to get home, dragging Syaoran along with her. Syaoran finds out how Sakura's mother dies.

__

Sakura ran to one particular tree and sunk down, hugging herself to keep her warm. "I'm really sorry.....that I was the cause of this..." She never got to see her mother. Nadeshiko, her mother had died right after she had Sakura. The pain was too much for her to bear, because she was having a very high fever at the time. But she had pleaded that the doctors make sure Sakura was alive and named it Sakura, knowing that she was the one to capture the Clow cards. Destiny had to be fulfilled. 

Once Sakura was old enough to talk, she constantly asked about her mother, until when she got to the age of 5 her brother was so fed up that he told her what happened and blamed it on her. He had apologized after Sakura had a crying fit, but it still did not ease the pain. The pain of knowing that she was the cause of her mother's death was high upon her soul. 

Onto the story:

Syaoran watched from a tree top. It was a sakura tree. He smiled gently. The name fit Sakura to a t. It was a perfect name. The soft petals blowing in the air. But they are so easily crushed. 'I'll keep you safe, Sakura.' He thought. The thought of not being able to see her would kill him before he did it himself. 

But right now, he watched Sakura cry. He had never been the one to comfort people when they cried, and right now he was feeling very uncomfortable. He didn't like to see Sakura cry. It made her so vunerable, so fragile even though he knew that she was stronger then him. 

Sakura cried her heart out. She knew that Syaoran was watching her but didn't care if he saw her tears now. She punched at the ground. "Why did you have to go? It should have been me who left..." 

"If you left then I would never have met you...." A voice said. 

At first Sakura thought it was Syaoran, but the voice was so...cold. Not like the voice that Syaoran usually used around her. Then she felt an aura wrapping around her. 

She wiped her tears quickly and pulled away, making her aura flare. "Who are you?" She demanded. She looked up and glared at the person who dared disturb her. 

Then her face went white and she gasped, stepping back. 

The figure was dressed just like the Death, from her tarots cards. It had a black robe and held a scythe in the right hand. It's eyes glowed purely of the colour of blood and it's face didn't show at all. 

It stepped, or rather glided towards Sakura, who was stepping back with every step it took forward. Then her back hit a tree. She was left no place to run. She looked right and left, but nowhere. 

The "thing" glided up to her, noting that she had no palce to run. It reached out it's bony hand and Sakura closed her eyees, thinking that it was going to hurt her. She was too afraid and scared stiff to call out to her cards for help. But instead of hurting her, the thing stroked her cheek and brushed the hair away from her eyes. They snapped open and stared at the creature confused. 

That was all that Syaoran was going to take. He called out his sword and rushed to Sakura and the figure. As he neared them, he ran into a barrier of some sort which flung him into the wall of the mansion. He hit it with a thud and sank to the ground unconsious. "Syaoran!" 

That thud and Sakura's voice, full of fear and despair warned Sakura's bodyguards and 6 of the servents, who rushed into the backyard seconds later. They all got into defensive positions when they saw a creature holding their mistress' face in his hand.

"Miss Sakura!" Theya called out to her then rushed forward. With their magic in hand.

"NO!" Sakura cried, but it was too late. All 10 of the people hit the wall of the mansion and fainted. "No..." Sakura said. They were her only chance of surviving through this. She watched them for awhile, but none of them got up. "No..." She felt her anger rise and the cards hear her pleads. "NO!" She yelled, slapping the hand away. 

The figure's eyes dimmed, then flared with bright fire. He growled. "You will be mine!" He said, grabbing Sakura's shoulder. Sakura cried out as it's thin, bony fingers dug into her shoulder, drawing blood. 'FIRE!' She cried out in her mind. 

At once Fire appeared behind the creature and rushed to her mistress' aid. 

The figure smiled grimly then disappeared, leaving Sakura, Fire and the 10 unconscious people. "I will be back for you, Sakura. You will be mine, no matter what!!"

Sakura shuddered as she stared up at the sky. 'Who was that?' She wondered. The her gaze fell upon the 10 people on the ground. 'I should heal them....' She thought, not caring about her shoulder.

As she thought the word heal, Heal appeared before her. She was a girl with long flowing blue hair and was holding a tiny bottle in her hands. She had angel wings on her back. When Sakura didn't object, she placing one hand on Sakura's forehead and drew away energy, then filling the energy taken from Sakura to the people. 

It was the only way. Sakura had never mastered the art of just healing people so she relied on her card to do that. But the only way it would work is if a bit of Sakura's energy was taken. 

Sakura watched as all the people's injuries healed, one by one. Then feeling a bit faint she called to her Teleport card. 'Teleport, teleport the people into their room and take Syaoran and me to my room.' As she spoke, she saw the figures flicker and then the next thing she knew, was black. Although she didn't want to, she fell from the lose of energy and blood.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked, trying to open his eyes. All he could remember was that figure dressed in black, he..... Sayoran's eyes snapped open.

"Sakura?" He looked over at the tree....but it wasn't there...."Where am I?" He asked. He looked around. The room was silver. It was Sakura's room.

"Wha? How?...Sakura?" He asked again. Then his emeory came back. Something...someone had thrown him into the wall of Sakura's house. He remembered a barrier of some sort....the lots of pain. He reached for his back. No pain, no blood, no ripped shirt.

Then he looked down. He was on Sakura's bed...then where was Sakura?

He looked towards the ground. Sakura was laying there, her breaths coming out in short gasps. Her aura was clinging to her body weakly. Her shoulder was bleedly badly, as if someone dug their fingers into it. 

"Sakura..." He said her name for the 4th time. He lifted her up in his arms and placed her gently on the bed, covering her up with a warm blanket.

"What happened?" Kero asked as he walked (or rather flew) into the room. "Sakura!" He cried as he saw his mistress. He had been in the kitchen when he hear Sakura call for her Fire card then Heal. He had flown to her room as fast as he could, hoping that nothing bad was happening. He knew that Sakura would never use the Fire card unless something was attacking her or someone else. And he also knew that that "thing" had to have magic if his mistress called out her cards.

"What happened?" Kero demanded again. He saw Sakura's weak aura and knew that she used the Heal Card and used to much energy.

Syaoran told him everything that he could remember.

"Dark robe....scyth....no...can't be...." Kero muttered and flew out of the room towards the telephone in the hall. Syaoran followed him, curious. "Can't be what?" he asked. Kero ignored him and pressed a button. It immediately speed dialed to a number.

"Yes? Hello? I need to speak to Fujitaka Kinomoto." He paused. "Yes, it's very urgent. Tell him it's Keroberos." Kero set the phone on speaker so that Syaoran could listen as well. 'He has just the same right....' Kero thought. 'Seeing as if they were meant for each other...'

"Hello?" Sakura's father asked. "Keroberos? What wrong?"

By the sound in the backgroud, Syaoran could tell that he was still at his meeting.

"It's him, Clow. He's back." Kero said simply.

There was a silence on the other end. "No." Fujitaka finally said. "Sakura. What happened to her?" He asked.

"Nothing big yet. Just dug his fingers into her shoulder." Kero answered.

Sayroan's heart beat fast. Sakura's dad and guardian were being very mysterious. He wanted to demand what they were talking about but he couldn't. This wasn't his home. It wasn't his place to demand anything.

"What of the Li boy?" Fujitaka asked.

"He's alright." Kero reported, glaring at Syaoran. " Sakura healed him."

There was a bit of cursing, then Sakura's dad spoke up. "I told her not to use that card. A healing spell is easy."

Kero nodded. "Yes, but you know how Sakura is."

"Yes." Fujitaka's voice seemed a bit proud. "My meeting is almost over. An hour tops. And Syaoran?" he asked.

Syaoran wondered how he knew that he was there.

"I have magic." Fujitaka answered as if reading his mind. "Take care of my cherry blossom. He may come back."

Syaoran nodded, not knowing what to say. Sakura's father was allowing him to protect Sakura. It was almost a dream come true....Almost...

They hung up and Kero and Syaoran stood there for a while. "Kero wh-" Syaoran started to say, but a thud from Sakura's room brought them back to reality. 

"Oh no!" They both yelled at the same time and ran into the room.

Sakura was sitting on the ground, the blankets scattered around her. Syaoran and Kero could see the tear marks oin her face. Her eyes were closed and her hands were clutching protectively at her neck. Her hair was a bit messy, the same with her clothes and her face was pale. So pale that Syaoran wanted to hug her until she had warmth in her body. She was having a hard time breathing.

Sakura opened her eyes and Syaoran found himself drowning in the pain and misery they held.

"He was back....said I....killed mom...tried to....choke me...." She gasped out, tears still dripping down her cheeks.

Syaoran ran over to her side. He wanted to take all the pain away, but he couldn't. He would if he could, but he couldn't. It wasn't possible.

Kero snuggled at the crook of her neck. He felt Sakura flinch and looked up at her face. There was pain written all over it.

Syaoran saw the pain too. He remembered how painful it was to lose his father. But he and his father weren't as close as he felt Sakura and her mother was. He pitied her greatly, but he also envied her. She came from a very loving family. His family was cold. That's why he was too. All the guys were trained to be cold and heartless. They were trained to be warriors. 

Both guys failed to see that is wasn't only because of the pain of losing her mother, but the pain that came from her neck. 

Sakura got up shakily. Syaoran helped her walk to the mirrors. She reached out one pale hand towards to throat and that was when they saw. In front, the skin was red and blotchy, as if she was strangled by a rope and it gave her a ropeburn. The back of the neck had big black and blue bruises spattered all over it. It hurt so much that Sakura could hardly move her neck.

Her shoulder was still bleeding so Syaoran reached out with one hand and touched it gently. A warm glow descended on her shoulder and she found the skin mending. He had learned that spell from his sister and it was very usefull at times. There was only a tiny scar indicating an injury.

Without turning around Sakura muttered a thanks and watched with amusement at the redness that came up on Syaoran's face when she smiled slightly. Then she turned to Kero and asked with a serious face. "Who is this person? What does he want with me?"

Kero looked off out the window, hoping for something to come to him. He didn't want Sakura to know about it yet. And still, he had some researching to do before he could tell her the whole story. They stood around for a few minutes and Sakura got faint. She tried to stumble to her bed but tripped in the process. Syaoran caught her right before she hit the ground, saving her from cracking her head open. Then he gently placed her on the bed, covering her with the blankets.

"Thanks....Syaoran...." Sakura said sleepily, closing her eyes for a while.

Syaoran turned crimson at the sound of his name coming from the green-eyes goddess. It soundly so...right coming from her mouth.

Syaoran was glad for that moment to shake the blush off his face. If Sakura saw it, she would think that he was weird and would probably decide not to hang with him.

In the distance of his mind, he heard Sakura gasp. Immediately thinking that she was in danger, he snapped out of his reveries and spun around, looking for trouble.

He felt a burst of strong magic. Silver magic...outlined with purple that showed confusion.

"Sakura?" he asked. Her head was bowed down, as if she was ashamed of something.

"I remember now.." SHe said, lifting her head. There were a few unshed tears in her eyes. She motioned with one finger. 'Float, help me please?' She asked. Float complied, picking Sakura and making her float towards her desk.

She pulled out on drawer, then another. 

Syaoran and Kero watchd curious at what Sakura was doing.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing?" Kero asked. They both moved closer to Sakura.

Sakura tilted her head, as if wondering whether she should tell them or not. 'Nah...' She said. 'Let them be surprised at what they see.'

She reached out one hand after taking out the second drawer. "Invisibility. Please return." She said to something. She acted as if a card had landed into her hand. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Invisibility?" Kero asked. "Why wasn't I informed that you made this card?" He asked, hurt.

Sakura waved one hand over the 'invisible' card. It became visible, showing a little boy dressed in a joker like suit. His eyes were closed, as with most cards and his face held a tiny grin. "I made this when you were too busy with your video games. You never felt the aura because I used the shield to block it from anyone. The only person that knew about this card was me." As if proving her point, Sakura lifted a hand once again and the Shield card floated into it.

Now that she sealed the card, Syaroan and Kero could feel the powerful aura in the air. As they examined the aura closer, they saw a beautifully carved box. At the front was a giant silver padlock. The only weird thing about was that it had no keyhole.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "Why?" was all he asked.

Sakura smiled and turned back to the box. 

Syaoran hated how secretive and mysterious Sakura was being. He vowed to himself that he would get to know her better. She was killing him with all the suspense.

"Lock. Thank you." Sakura said.

At her words, the padlock removed itself from the chest and did what Syaoran thought was impossible.

Lock bowed (somehow...let me think about it then I'll tell you.) and spoke, "You're welcome, my Mistress."

Syaoran gaped at it.

Lock stared at him then burst out into tiny low gasps of laughter. "Mistress Sakura, if you don't stop the boy, his eyes will pop out and his jaw will fall off his face." Then it sealed itself and joined the rest of the cards.

Sakura looked wonderingly at the card then turned to see Syaoran. She giggled behind her hand at the sight.Lock spoke the truth. Syaoran's eyes looked as if they were going to pop off and his mouth was wide open.

Syaoran took off the awestruck expression and pouted. "It's not funny!" He growled menecently. "How did you managed to accomplish that?" He asked after Sakura calmed down her giggles. "Secret." She shrugged.

Syaoran pouted again and crossed his arms.

Sakura turned her attention over to the silver chest. She place one hand lovingly on it. "Mom..." She breathed. She opened the cover and placed her hand inside. The first thing is took out was a book. It seemed very worn in, but it looked as if Sakura treated with care everyday.

She looked at it carefully. It broiught back so many memories...So many of them best left for the past. They hurt. A lot. "My mom's diary....." She said softly.

Kero took one look at her and burst out. "Sakura! What does this have to do with anything?!"

Sakura looked at him with hurt eyes. "Kero..."

Syaoran burst out to. It hurt to see Sakura like this. She was one of his best friends and he couldn't stand to see her like this. "Shut up, you stuffed animal! Do you even know how much it hurts to have a family member dead?" He didn't stop there, but answered his own question. "Of course you don't! You don't have a family! It hurts! It hurts like hell!" 

Sakura saw Kero wince at the harsh words. It wasn't his fault that Kero had no family. It wasn't his fault that he was created by magic. She scooped up his tiny yellow form and hugged him, despite the pain of her throat. "It's okay, Kero....Don't worry....I'll be your family. It's ok." She said, cuddliing him.

Syaoran stared at the two. He was jealous that Kero got to spend so much time at Sakura's side that he couldn't control his anger anymore. "How is it okay?" He asked furious. 

He was mostly furious at himself for letting Sakura get hurt. He should have been able to stop this guy himself. He continued, not looking at Sakura's face. It would've hurt too much to see the pained look on her face. "This guy is after you and all you can do is cuddle stupid stuffed animals and say it's ok?" He yelled. "You're supposed to be the Card Mistress! Not a stupid crybaby!"

As soon as those last words left his mouth, he regretted them.

Sakura stared at him. Emotions rans through her eyes. First shock, then pain, then confusion, then anger, then pain once again. 

She stood up and bowed her head. "I'm sorry that I don't meat up to your standards of how a Card Mistress is suppose to be, LI." She said. Then with pain in her eyes, she walked to the door of her room. "Good-bye..."

Syaoran was confused when she said it. It hurt to hear Sakura call him Li, and with such a .....cold voice. She was never cold to anyone. But he deserved it. He deserved it and much more for yelling at her.

'Teleport, take Li and his belongings home.'

Syaoran stared at his hands and saw that they flickered. "Sa-" He started to say, but was interrupted by Sakura. "Kinomoto to you." She said harshly, without looking into his eyes. If she did, she woujld burt out and cry. But she wouldn't. Not in front of him.

She walked into the hallway. Kero floated after her and soon the room was empty, including Syaoran who had been teleported back to his home.

* * * * * * * * * *

He was brought right to the living room of his house, in a blink of an eye.

His whole family was there. His four sisters, his mother and Meilin, who had no other family to live with. They were watching a DVD of Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.

They all stared at him, tv forgotten when he had appeared out of nowhere.

"Syaoran! You're back!" Meilin exclaimed. The with a mischievious smile she asked, "What happened? Where's Sakura?" She had found out that Syaoran had been brought to Sakura's house, thanks to Auri's videotaping and Fay's magic, but they didn't know what happened.

'I hope they hooked up.' She thought, grinning. Then she would have the greatest time teasing the pair.

Syaoran stared at her. "None of you business." He said coldly. He glared at his cousin, grabbed his bag and rushed up the stairs to his room. When he reached the green room, he slammed the door shut, making his family and every other person in the house wince at the noise. 

"Oh..." Feimei said.

"Something's wrong with our lil bro..." Xiefa said. Everyone nodded to this. This was one of the first times that Syaoran had been so......cold to everyone. It was true that he was always cold, but this time, the anger just radiated off him and filled the whole room with tense air.

'Something happened....but what?' Meilin asked herself in her head. She sat up in the couch. 'I know! I'll ask Kyle to get it out of him!' She jumped up and rushed to her room as well, shutting the door none too quietly.

Downstairs, the sisters and mother winced again.

Yelan, Syaoran mom sighed. The noise in the house would never stop.

"Who's Sakura?" Fanran asked. They all quieted down, ignoring the forlorn tv in the corner.

"Sakura...hm...sounds Japanese." Fuutie mused, thoughtfully.

"Cherry blossom, if I'm not mistaken." Yelan said. She smiled at where this was going to.

"A girl?" They all looked at each other.

The sisters clapped their hjands together gleefully. Their little brother like someone! They all saw the look on his face when Meilin mentioned Sakura's name.

"Our little bro has a crush!" Feimei crowed out. "I thought that I would never see the day!"

"Maybe it's deeper then that!" Xiefa exclaimed. Everyone nodded. The sisters smiled. They would watch further and see. 

They huddled up in the middle of the room, including their mother in their discussions.

Even Yelan had to smile. Ever since this Sakura girl came to Hong Kong, her son had always had a trace of a smile on his face. It did him good. He used to be such a cold and silent person that his family was afraid that he would never fall in love. But Yelan had the right to be the most afraid. She was afraid that he would turn up like.....Yakusoro....

* * * * * * * * * *

zeni: Ouchie! I didn't know that Syaoran could get so....i dunno, emotional!! He's a baka for yelling at Sakura.....Baka, baka, baka.....But don't worry, this will be a happy ending. (Unless you want a sad ending, then I suggest you email me at zeni24@hotmail.com. If you have suggestions for making my fic better, email me! Or if you just have questions, you can do that too.) So, who is Yakusoro? I dunno, do you? ~heehee~ I don't think he's going to pop up for a while... but ya. 

Well, hope to hear from ya! Stay tuned, for my next chapter! Ja ne minna-san!

(oh! And I'm really running outta japanese words....It's much easier not to write them in cuz I only know the basics. But I do wanna learn...my mom said to stick to manderine and cantonese...oh well, later!)


	5. chapter5

zeni: hihi minna-san 

zeni: hihi minna-san!!! (that means everybody for all you people out there who don't know) It's mah 5th chapter!!!! I'm so proud!!!! Well, how'sit turning out so far? Good I hope.....mail me if ya got any questions or anything! Just please no flames...

Disclaimer: Ok...CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si, Yoko-lo-si and the bad guy are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc....something coming from their mouth...you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments....from the one and only moi!!

__

italics what happened before

flashback A flashback

****

Lovestruck

What happened before:

A creature appears before Sakura and Syaoran and hurts Sakura, claiming that Sakura had killed her mother. Kero has an idea of who is it, but is not willing to tell Sakura yet. Syaoran's sisters find out about Sakura.

__

"Who's Sakura?" Fanran asked. They all quieted down, ignoring the forlorn tv in the corner.

"Sakura...hm...sounds Japanese." Fuutie mused, thoughtfully.

"Cherry blossom, if I'm not mistaken." Yelan said. She smiled at where this was going to.

"A girl?" They all looked at each other.

The sisters clapped their hands together gleefully. Their little brother like someone! They all saw the look on his face when Meilin mentioned Sakura's name.

"Our little bro has a crush!" Feimei crowed out. "I thought that I would never see the day!"

"Maybe it's deeper then that!" Xiefa exclaimed. Everyone nodded. The sisters smiled. They would watch further and see. 

They huddled up in the middle of the room, including their mother in their discussions.

Even Yelan had to smile. Ever since this Sakura girl came to Hong Kong, her son had always had a trace of a smile on his face. It did him good. He used to be such a cold and silent person that his family was afraid that he would never fall in love. But Yelan had the right to be the most afraid. She was afraid that he would turn up like.....Yakusoro....

And now onto the chapter.....

It's been a month since Sakura and Syaoran had their arguement. They still didn't talk to each other, which worried their friends greatly. They never knew what had happened and Sakura and Syaoran certainly did not want to talk about it.

After Syaoran had left, Sakura was told about 'the thing' that was after her. She, her father and Kero read her mother's diaries which included all the info that she needed. 

Basically the story was that when Nadeshiko was younger, there was a guy who fell in love with her, but hshe only like him as a friend. He persisted and Nadeshiko got fed up and moved to Tomoeda. There she met up with Fujitaka, Sakura's father and they fell in love. They got married, but one year later, the guy, who was named Yakusoro Li, followed her to Tomoeda and tried to get Nadeshiko away from Fujitaka. He didn't succeed however but was sent to hell as a punishment.

...._Somehow he must have excaped. Sakura, this is to you. Beware him, my daughter. He will come after you just as he came after me. He will claim that he loves you, but he only wants more power. I believe that he did love me, but you must beware. After I die (_this was written before Nadeshiko died,) _he might blame you for my death. Do not follow him. He is very powerful, having probably signed a contract with the devil. _

Be careful, Sakura, my daughter. And remember that, no matter what, I will always love you and that I was happy that you came into the world. Do not blame yourself for my death. It was destiny. Good luck, amnd I hope you find your love very soon. I will be watching over you. 

Love,

Mom

Sakura read and reread this passage many times during the days. She missed her mother very much, having not know her. 'Thanks mom....' She thought.

During the weeks, Fujitaka and Kero prepared her for her second meeting with Yakusoro. She was lucky the first time, but fate won't be with her the next time. For her training, she missed many classes and was always disappearing and reappearing before them. 

'Where is she?' Syaoran asked himself in his head. 'She's missed this class 3 times already.' He thought. He had just finished lunch and was sitting in math class with Auri and Meilin. All his other friends had gym. Syaoran had counted all the times Sakura missed this class because it was the only class where he had a good view of her. He sighed. 'She's probably avoiding me.' He thought sadly, without realizing that he himself was avoiding her as well. 

'Why is she- Stop thinking about her!' He yelled in his head. It was his fault that she wasn't talking to him anyways. He banged his head on the desk. 'Get out of my head!' He berated himself, but it was no use. He would always think of Sakura, no matter what happened.

Meilin just had to laugh at her cousin's antics. She and Auri could both tell that he was thinking about the Card Mistress and they knew that something had come between them, but it was extremely funny to see him banging his head against the desk.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sakura turned up for her next class which was art. It was one of her favourite classes, because she got to see Syaoran, because he took it too. She still liked him a lot, even after that BIG arguement they had. But ever since that day they never communicated. Once in a while they would look lovingly and longingly at each other then turn away sadly. 

'I wonder what he's thinking about...' Sakura thought to herself. 'Why does he always look so sad? Is it because of that- no...can't be....' Sakura looked up from the ground and stared at her sketch. It was a wonderful sketch of a lone wolf howling at a full moon while standing at the edge of a cliff. 

She gasped softly. 'What does this mean? Do I? No I don't....Do I? I don't love him...He's not the one...' But as much as she tried to convince her self otherwise, she didn't believe it.

She looked closely at the picture. It was pretty well drawn and Sakura didn't want to dump it out. 'I'll keep it in my room where no one will see.' She thought. She blushed a light silver when she realized what it meant. 'Syaoran....means little wolf....'

She quickly but carefully ripped the page out of the sketchbook and rolled it up. 'I'll keep it...I like it a lot...Just like I like hi-...no....do I? Argh!' She thought muttering in Japanese. 

Syaoran glaced over at Sakura. She seemed to be frustrated with herself and was shaking her head, muttering to herself in Japanese softly under her breath. All he caught was "baka...baka....Iie, I don't....do I? No...."

Then he watched as she carefully tore a page of the sketchbook and rolled it up. 'What's that?' He asked, trying to get a look, but failing.

Then he saw Sakura stiffen as if she felt someone watching her. She looked up and her eyes widened. Then Syaoran watched as she turned away sadly and started muttering more Japanese words. 

'Sakura...' Syaoran thought to himself. 'How could you have captured my heart along with the cards? And without knowing it...' He asked silently. It hurt when she looked away from him. It hurt a lot. But he wouldn't stop trying. He remembered the conversion he had with Kyle.

Flashback

"Hey man. It's me Kyle."

"Hey...Kyle....Why are you calling me?" He asked suspiciously. Usually Kyle called to ask if he wanted to be set up with someone. And this time he definately did not want to, even so more then before.

"Oh no reason.....Can't a guy call his best friend for fun?" Kyle asked, faking hurt in his voice.

"No." Syaoran cold voice answered him. "Spit it out." He demanded.

He heard Kyle sigh in the phone. "Fine..."

He was prepared for the usual, but this time Kyle's question threw him off guard. He had expected some inside dirt on people or begging for Syaoran to do his homework, but nothing like this.

"You like Sakura don't you?"

Syaoran gaped into the phone. He was suddenly silent. He dropped down on his bed and sighed, looking at the ceiling as if searching for an answer there.

"How do you know?" He asked quietly. You never know when his sisters were behind the door. They could be listening.

He could feel the joy in Kyle's face as he grinned. 

"Is it that obvious?" He asked again.

"Yup!" Kyle said happily. He was glad that his cold friend had finally fallen in love with someone. 'Now to get them together...'

Syaoran sighed again. "Oh..."

"So what happened?" Kyle asked innocently.

Syaoran sighed a third time and told him everything that happened. About the evil magic, how he yelled at Sakura for being weak, how he was transported back and how he thought that Sakura hated him now.

"Hmm..." Kyle paused. "You shouldn't have yelled. She must have been very close to her mother to have blamed herself for her death." Kyle stated a fact.

Syaoran just nodded. "Uh huh..." 'Sakura, please forgive me...' He thought.

"Then apologize to her."

Syaoran fell back onto his bed. "I can't...she hates me..."

Kyle sighed in despair. His best friend was useless. "Of course she doesn't! Why would she be all sad then?!"

Syaoran was silent at this.

"Listen to me, man." Kyle said through the phone. "I know you're suffering, but you're not the only one. Stop being so selfish and think of others for a change." Then he hung up, leaving Syaoran deep in his thoughts.

Flashback ends

'What does he mean? Am I really that selfish?' Syaoran asked himself. Then in the corner of his eye he saw Sakura pack up her belongings and walk to the teacher's desk, holding her books.

He watched as she showed the teacher a slip of paper. The teacher nodded and Sakura hurriedly left the room,leaving her wondering friends and classmates. 

Syaoran walked up to the teacher. "Yoko-lo-si, I'm not feeling that well. May I go home?" He asked lying through his teeth.

Yoko-lo-si looked at Syaoran. There was something wrong with the boy. His eyes looked as if he hadn't had a good night's sleep for ages and his cheeks were a bit red.

"Very well." He said, giving his consent.

Syaoran quickly grabbed his stuff and jammed them into his bag. He threw it over his head and ran out, making the class wonder again what he and Sakura were doing.

Syaoran stayed a few paces back, following Sakura. Syaoran tried concealing his aura so that Sakura wouldn't notice him there, but she already knew that he was behind her. She just didn't have the time to make him leave her alone. 'Why is he folowing me?' She wondered in her mind. 'Why won't he leave me alone?'

She ran out the main doors of the school and down a street, then turned on another street. 

They stopped at a park. It had a tiny playground and on one side of it was the woods. On the other side was a few big houses. Syaoran didn't register any of this as he ran pass, so he missed seeing that Sakura was leading him very close to his house, although not intentionally.

'Where is it?' She asked scanning the place. Part of her training was to fight other beings. Kero and her father would create these creatures so that she could fight them. They were not real so that Sakura wouldn't feel bad for killing something real.

The creatures were sent out to test her speed, strength, and most of all, her strategies.

She looked around. 'No......nope...no....There!' She looked back and saw Syaoran frantically try to hide himself from her. "It's too late, Li-kun. I saw you already." She said, without turning around.

She heard Syaoran sigh as he stepped out of the bushes.

"You can watch....' She said. "Just don't bother me..." Then she rushed off in the direction of the woods, with Syaoran hot on her trail.

They stopped in a big clearing. Sakura scanned the perimeter for any sight of something unusual. She looked around while Syaoran stood there, not knowing what to do. Then he spotted something blue at his left. "What's that?" He asked pointing to a blue circle.

It was very intricately designed, with marks of blue and white, showing the powers of both Kero and Fujitaka.

Sakura turned to look at what Syaoran was pointing to. "Oh...That's it.." She said. walking towards it. Syaoran followed, although a bit suspicious of the cirlce in front of him.

Sakura stopped and looked up at the sky. She concentrated on hiding part of her energy away. It made her seem weaker to the opponent. Although doing that took a lot of energy, the energy will gather within the time she hid it, giving her more then she had before.

Syaoran felt a drastic change in Sakura's aura. It was weakening, and fast. 'How is it possible?' He asked himself. The next thing he saw was Sakura kneeling on the ground, gasping for air. 

'Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out....' Sakura told herself. She had mistakingly put away too much of her energy. 'Great, how do I fight like this?' She thought to herself.

Pulling herself up from the ground shakily, she planted on foot after another, in front of her, walking slowly to the circle. 'Ok...I can do this....'

Syaoran watched as Sakura got up. She seemed to have trouble walking. 'What's wrong with her?' He thought but didn't say anything. It hurt him to see Sakura hurt, but he knew that if he tried something now, she probably wouldn't let him go along with her. He wanted to know what she was doing for the pass few weeks.

When Sakura got to the circle, she looked back at him. Syaoran was standing there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. "Are you coming or not?" She asked quietly. 

"Yeah...." He nodded and they both stepped into the circle together. 

Sakura having done this before many times, closed her eyes and waited, while Syaoran stood there, wondering what was going to happen. He got his answer when suddenly everything turned white then black and faded away. He closed his eyes at the bright flashes.

They landed on something soft. 

Syaoran opened his eyes and was amazed. He and Sakura were sitting on purple grass! The sky was a light silver, making it seem like a sunset. 

He looked around. They were surrounded by a woods, but the tress were multicoloured. There were green, blue, orange, white, etc. Anything you can name. Any colour. The sky was filled with flying creatures, but none of them seemed to see the Mistress and the descendent of Clow Reed.

"Where are we?" Syaoran turned to Sakura and asked.

Salkura was wearing a light silver suit that showed all her curves, making Syaoran blush wildly. The front of the shirt was low but not low enough for Syaoran to see anything. The sleeves flared out at the wrists. She also had a black skort. (a skirt-shorts) and silver and black sneakers. It seemed to have some kind of mechanical feel to it. Sakura's hair was sweaped up in a high ponytail, leaving some wispes opf hair framing her face. 

She looked absolutely angelic to Syaoran, who tried very hard not to stare.

Sakura was also trying very hard as well, but she was doing a better job then Syaoran, who looked like he would wrap his arms around Sakura any minute now.

Syaoran looked down at himself, seeing that Sakura had turned away from him with her cheeks flushed. He was dressed in green and black. A green tank top that showed his buff shoulders and muscular arms. He was wearing big baggy pants that seemed to fit him very comfortably. He had the same kind of sneakers as Sakura, which made him feel lighter then possible.

"This is my father and Kero's world." Sakura said. Debating on how much she should tell him. Sighing, she figured that she had no choice but to tell him everything except the deep sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong. She couldn't place the feeling though, so she kept quiet about it.

"These are just practice fights for me to train with." Sakura told him briefly.

Syaoran nodded. It made sense. All the skipping of classes was for training. His Clan was like that too. Training was a very big thing in China. If you had training in eiher magic or martial arts, it meant that you would most likely become very powerful in either, or in some cases both.

Just then, something appeared before them, making both Sakura and Syaoran pop out of their thoughts. 

Sakura jumped back and landed in front of Syaoran. She spread her arms out protectively in front of him, making her blush at the same time. She ignored it though and turned her sights onto the creature. "Show yourself!"

It was almost identical to the creature which stood before her about a month ago. 

It had the same maniacally grin on it's face and the deep piercing blood red eyes. At the side of the mouth were long pointy teeth, which would hurt a lot if someone was bitten with them. At it's sides were two long claws, (kinda like from devimon in digitsal monsters). It wore a black robe and had a hood covering the head. 

"Wow...big imagination.." Syaoran muttered under his breath. 'Something's wrong...is there suppose to be an evil aura? Maybe the stuffed animal and her fahter made it like that.... Maybe....' He stopped thinking and looked back at the creature. It glared at him.

'This is weird....Something's wrong....' Sakura thought as she watched the creature and Syaoran have a staring contest. It radiated of dark energy, which it has never done before. 'I need to keep Syaoran safe...' Was the first thing that came to her mind.

Syaoran turned as he felt a powerful aura flaring. He saw Sakura's aura quickly forming a shield like object around him. It was like a bubble, trapping him inside. The good thing was that he could breath.

"What's this?" He asked. He tried punching the bubble, but it was solid and made his hand hurt.

"It's a shield." Sakura told him. "Stay out of my fights." Then she crouched down, waiting for the creature to take it's first move.

'Does that means she cares?' Syaoran asked himself. 'But what about her? This creature just doesn't feel as if someone good had created it...Even if it was created by Clow Reed himself. Something bad's going to happen...I just know it...' But he could do nothing about it, but tell Sakura to be careful. "Be careful." He whispered.

Sakura had a slight smile on her face as she answered him. "I will...."

Then the creature attacked.

zeni: Soo...how's it so far? Sorry I had to put some cliffhangers here......I just can't help it! ~heehee~ anyways, how are enjoying it so far? I hope it's good! I think I'm kinda getting over my writer's block. Hopefully, I'll be done this story....even if I love it a lot...I'm currently also working on two other stories, which I'll post up soon. Talk to ya later!!!!

Japanese translations:

baka: idiot

Iie: no

sakura: cherry blossom

Chinese translations:

lo-si: teacher/mentor


	6. chapter6

zeni: Konnichiwa!!! zeni desu! (That is how you spell it right?) Well, my friend was reading this book on Japanese wars and history and we started talking in it too. So....that's why I'll be talking Japanese for some time....Plus, my mouth hurts from the dentist appointment I just had...:( I dun wanna get braces......Anyways, I'm soo happy that lots of people reviewed my story! Arigato! I'll try to finish the story fast! (But somehow I have this feeling that it won't end until I get to at least chapter 10....:)) Also, if you like S+S, then be ready to read my next story, which I'll put out when I'm finished the first chapter. It's called Don't Want to Lose You Now....

Disclaimer: Ok...CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si and the bad guy are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc....something coming from their mouth...you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments....from the one and only moi!!

__

italics what happened before

flashback A flashback

****

Lovestruck

What happened before:

Sakura and Syaoran have been transported into Sakura's father and Kero's pretend world. Syaoran is about to sit in on one of Sakura's trainings. But is this really Kero and her father's world? Or is it something different. And who will win the battle? Sakura, or.....

__

Syaoran turned as he felt a powerful aura flaring. He saw Sakura's aura quickly forming a shield like object around him. It was like a bubble, trapping him inside. The good thing was that he could breath.

"What's this?" He asked. He tried punching the bubble, but it was solid and made his hand hurt.

"It's a shield." Sakura told him. "Stay out of my fights." Then she crouched down, waiting for the creature to take it's first move.

'Does that means she cares?' Syaoran asked himself. 'But what about her? This creature just doesn't feel as if someone good had created it...Even if it was created by Clow Reed himself. Something bad's going to happen...I just know it...' But he could do nothing about it, but tell Sakura to be careful. "Be careful." He whispered.

Sakura had a slight smile on her face as she answered him. "I will...."

Then the creature attacked.

Now onto chapter 6 of Lovestruck....

It shot it's claws out and they rushed towards Sakura.

Syaoran was very relieved to see that Sakura had dodged them, using both gracefulness and agility. She seemed like a beautiful dancer, with her long ponytail flinging around her head then resting on the nape of her neck. He was also grateful to see that the numerous bruises on her neck were no longer there.

She jumped again and then she and the creature traded blow after blow of fists and kicks, none ever reaching either opponent. 

Sakura shot fire balls out from her hands. 'There must be some other way...' She thought, thinking back to her previous trainings. She had been able to use every element in a special way, except for fire. It was the hardest card to control. 

She was able to make wind into a cloud, a hurricane, etc.

She was able to control streams of water to where ever she wanted.

She was able to make dead trees grow and small earthquakes using earth.

She was able to summon up the great Thunder Beast, Raiju.

But the one element she has not mastered was fire. "Give it some time." Kero had once said. He had told her that ever Clow Reed had never been able to use the elements like that, but Sakura was not satisfied.

She stopped jumping and stood in front of the creature, both eying the other for some kind of weakness or unguarded opening. Sakura stared at the creature. 'What is it?' She asked herself. 

Then she saw the creature grin maliciously. 'What is it up to?' Sakura asked herself and narrowed her eyes.

She prepared herself for the attack.....but it never came. Instead, the creature hurled it's claws straight at Syaoran who was still trapped in the bubble.

Forgetting that he had a shield protecting him, Sakura flung the only thing she could think of in front of the claws to stop it. Herself. She managed of throw them off course, earning herself 3 identical scars on her right cheek and her arm.

"Crap!" She fell to the ground, unable to use her arms to pull herself back up. Sitting on the purple grass, she ripped a piece of her shirt, still watching the creature. She had to use two hands to wrap the cloth on her arm so she looked down for a second.

Then she heard Syaoran scream her name. "SAKURA!"

Looking up, she found another claw heading straight for her heart. Shr olled to her right and the claw sank deep in to left, making her wince with the pain.

Syaoran watched as Sakura stood up, holding her left side. He could tell that it was very painful, but she hid the fact well, not showing emotion in her face.

He wanted to run over and fight the creature himself, but he was stuck in this stupid bubble.

'So now I have to watch her die?' He asked the silver sky, but got no response.

'No! Sakura won't die!' One part of him argued.

'How do you know?' The other part retaliated. 'She'll die and you can' do anything to stop it.'

"NO!" Syaoran yelled. He grabberd the sides of his head and started banging it against the rock solid bubble, earning himself only blue and black bruises, but he didn't care.

"NO!" Sakura heard Syaorna yell out. She mistakingly turned her head and saw Syaoran banging his head on the bubble, making her magic fade a bit from every hit.

'What is he doing?'

Then she heard some commotion behind her and turned her head to look back at the creature, only to find one claw at her throat.

Sakura gasped and dug her fingers into the claw, trying the pry it away. Yet it didn't move. She gasped for air and found none. An idea popped in her head and she hid the rest of her aura, making seem as if she was actually dying. 

She had pratised holding her breath with Tomoyo and had been able to do with for at least 5 minutes, thanks to her magic. It had helped a lot in getting that summer job as a lifeguard and now she counted on it.

Syaoran watched as Sakura's bright emerald orbs fluttered lightly then closed. Her breathing stopped. Her body seemed lifeless as the creature held it up as a prize then slammed her into a tree. 'No...please.....Sakura, open your eyes, get up...please!' Syaoran pleaded. "NO! Sakura!" He yelled. He reached for his sword and brought it down hard on the bubble wall. He hacked and hacked away, trying to get to Sakura's side, and didn't notice that Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

Sakura waited until the last moment, after the creature flung her into the tree. 'Ouch...' She thought. 'That hurt...' With her eyes half closed, she watched as the creature floated towards Syaoran, who was still banging at the wall, but this time with his sword. 

'Maybe he does care....' She thought. Then she saw him give up and slouched down on the ground. Drips of water fell from his face, his eyes covered by his bangs. 'Are those tears? For me?' She asked.

"Sakura...please...I'm sorry....so sorry. Please get up...Don't die..." Syaoran couldn't believe that he, Xiao Lang Li, the Li Clan's future leader, the coldest person in the world, was crying...for a girl. He didn't care what he did. Nothing mattered now, because Sakura was dead. He remembered what Kyle had told him on the phone the other day. 

__

"Listen to me, man.....I know you're suffering, but you're not the only one. Stop being so selfish and think of others for a change." 

'Do I love her?' He asked himself. He thought back to those days when Sakura first moved to Hong Kong. They had gotten to be very good friends, best friends. He didn't mean to yell at her. He could never get mad at her.

'Yes...I do...' He finally made up his mind. 'I love Sakura Kinomoto....' He admitted.

'Syaoran...' Sakura watched as the creature floated towards the boy that she liked. Loved.

Ever since her first day of school in Hong Kong, she and Syaoran had always gotten along. 'I can't live without him....' Sakura thought. She would kill herself if the creature killed him. "I won't let that happen." Sakura whispered to herself. She gathered her energy and quickly got up, shooting a fireball with all her strength. 

'Please let this work....' She thought as the fireball flew directly at the creature.

The creature, sensing the fireball, moved aside and then dismissed it from it's mind. It brought its attention back to Syaoran. It could see that the siolver aura that made the bubble was decreasing quickly and with only a few hits, the bubble would disappear.

Sakura smiled. She knew what to do now. How to control it. She flicked her good arm up and pointed to the sky. 

The fireball followed Sakura's command and turned. It flew into the sky. 

The creature, having its attention caught on Syaoran did not notice the fireball until it was too late. 

Sakura strengthened the bubble that Syaoran was in with the last of her energy and braced herself for the impact.

The fireball split into 5 smaller balls, coming from different directions. 

"Syaoran... I forgive you..." Sakura transmitted it into the bubble so that Syaoran could hear her. With one last flick of her wrist, Sakura sent the fireballs straight at the creature from the top, making a giant explosion.

The next thing Syaoran knew, everything turned white, then as he opened his eyes after the flash, he noticed that he was back in Hong Kong.

He looked around. 'Yup, Hong Kong alright.' He could see his house somewhere close by. 

Then he remembered. He looked around and saw her sprawled on the floor. He could tell that it was going to take more then his own magic to heal her wounds.

She had cuts and bruises everywhere. He'd bet that a few of her ribs were broken and by the odd angle of her arm, it must be broken as well. She used up too much energy. She probably used to rest to fix up that bubble he was in and to bring them back to the real world.

'Why did you do it?' Syaoran asked her silently. He picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the Li mansion in his arms.

'She forgave me...' He thought guiltily to himself. 'I'll tell her...once she wakes up....' He thought, smiling. 'Please get better...Sakura...' 

* * * * * * * * * *

Sakura woke up the next morning with a big headache. 'Where am I?' She asked herself as she opened her eyes. 'What happened?' She blinked twice. Then twice again. Everything was so blurry.

'Am I seeing.....green?' She blinked again and tried to move her arm to rub her eyes, but something was stopping her. 'What....?'

Then her memory came back to her.

__

'That creature....'

'Syaoran....'

'Pain....'

'Explosion....'

'Black....'

'Nothing....'

Sakura blinked a few more times and tried to sit up, but the same as her arm, something was stopping her. She turned her head painfully and saw a hand on her shoulder. The hand was gentle, but strong as it pressed down and made her lie back in the fluffy, white pillows.

She fell from the exhaustion. She couldn't get up evern if she tried. Her whole body was stiff and she couldn't move at all. Also, she could feel that her left arm was broken. 'Great....No cheerleading for a while.' Sakura thought.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked her.

Sakura turned to look at the person and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. 'The eyes.....They're like Syaoran!' Sakura thought as she stared into them, mesmorized.

"Where am I?" She asked the lady. "Who are you?"

The lady smiled. Sakura felt the powerful aura around her, but she could tell that it was a good aura. There was nothing evil about it. "You're in Xiao Lang's room." The lady answered Sakura. "I'm Yelan Li."

At that Sakura gasped. "You're Syaoran's mother?" She questioned her. She sat up quickly, intending to bow because it was proper to someone of a high ranking, but she couldn't so she sank back into the pillows, moaning from the pain.

"Yes." Yelan answered. "I'm Xiao Lang's mother. But please be quiet because I just got him to sleep." She said with a faint smile. It was hard not to see the affection between this Japanese girl and her son. Syaoran had stayed up for many hours, sitting because the sleeping sorceress, holding her hand, hoping that she would wake up. She had to threaten him so that he would at least get a few hours of sleep. It wasn't easy, but with the persuation of a mother, she finally managed to make him sleep. Plus the help of a spell of course.

Sakura managed to lift her head a bit and look down at her body. "What happened to me?" She asked Syaoran's mother.

Yelan paused for a moment then answered her. "You have 4 broken ribs, one broken arm, cuts and bruises all over your body and your energy and magical reserves ran too low." She scolded gently.

Sakura winced as she touched her cheek. There was a giant cut on it, from the bottom of her eye to just a bit above her lip.

"It took all my energy to bring us back." Sakura said. Judging by the look that she got, Sakura knew that she had to explain. She told Yelan everything but kept the more personal stuff out. She told her all about the Clow Cards, how she turned them in Sakura cards now. She talked about the fight that Syaoran and her had, and the pains that she got. 

Somehow she knew that she could trust this person...and plus, it was good to talk....to a mother...

"Syaoran probably hates me now..." Sakura whispered. 

Yelan shook her head. "Syaoran could never hate you. You mean too much to him..." She smiled.

Sakura just shook her head and looked at the ceiling.

"What about your family?" Yelan asked.

"My dad's in Egypt." Sakura said, hoping that Syaoran's mom wouldn't asked what she thought would come next.

"What about her mother?"

Sakura winced. "She....She's dead...." She said so softly that Yelan almost missed it.

Yelan softened at this. 'This poor girl has got no mother...' She thought. "That's probably the problem...." Yelan whispered, looking distractedly out the window.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Yelan shook her head, clearing the thoughts away. "Go to sleep. You need the energy. I will call your teachers and tell them that you will not be attending school for a while. Syaoran's tutors will teach you."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. "What about Syaoran?" She asked softly. "If I'm in his room-"

"Don't worry about it." Was the last time Sakura heard before she drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The beautiful girl walked into some grass. It looked as if it was just mowed. There were flowers planted on the sides, but they seemed so....fake. Everything in the this world seemed so fake. She could feel evil lurking around every corner.

"Who's there?" The green-eyed goddess demanded, looking at the bushes around her for something. Anything.

Something rustled in the bushes behind her, making her twirl around.

They parted after a while and out walked.....Sakura's mother!

"Mother?" Sakura's gasped.

"Hai, Sakura." The figure answered her.

Sakura ran and jumped into her mother's arms for the first time in 16 years. "Mom! I missed you so much!" She cried in Nadeshiko's arms. Suddenly she pulled away, feeling odd.

"Is something wrong?" Nadeshiko asked, concern appearing in her eyes. Sakura looked up into her mother's eyes. 'Did her eyes look blue just a while ago? I thought onichan told me they were the same as mine. Green....' She thought to herself, then shook her head. "No. Nothing."

Nadeshiko nodded. "Good. I came to tell you to beware the Lis. They are after your power, my dear cherry blossom."

Sakura stared at her mother in shock. She just couldn't believe that Syaoran Li only hung around her because he wanted her power. She shook her head. "I won't believe it." She said softly.

Something in her mother's eyes flashed and her face hardened. "You are a fool!" She said, digging her fingers into Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura gasped. Not at the pain from her shoulders, but from the pain in her heart. 'This...this happened...before!' She thought. 

Touya and her father had told her that her mother was kind and gentle. They said that Sakura was growing up to be just like her, with the lithe body and bright green eyes. 'This isn't my mother...Mom would never talk to me like this. She would never do this!' She just couldn't believe that this was the person who gave birth to her. 

"You're not my mother!" Sakura yelled out, pushing away from Nadeshiko and slapping away the hands.

Nadeshiko, or the thing that was Nadeshiko smiled a frightening smile. "Believe it." was all she said.

Flashes ran through Sakura head. They were images of her mother, a beautiful lady, smiling down at a 5 year old son, Touya.

"You killed me...."

FLASH! Nadeshiko on the hospital bed, screaming.

"You know you did...."

FLASH! Doctors and nurses running around, looking for things.

"It was all because of you..."

FLASH! Fujitaka and Touya crying beside Nadeshiko.

"I die because of you...."

FLASH! Doctor holding Sakura as a brand new born baby while nurses trying to wake Nadeshiko up, but to no avail.

"NOO!" Sakura screamed and shot out from the pillows which were aranged nicely. She grasped at the blankets, breathing hard. She reached up to her eyes and felt drips of water pouring down. 'Tears...' "Mom...."

"Sakura!" Syaoran burst into the room. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked frantically. If someone was hurting Sakura, he'd swear he'll.....He looked deep into Sakura's bright green emerald orbs. They shined of hurt and pain right at this moment.

"Syaoran..." Sakura threw herself at Syaoran, ignoring the pain from her arm and back. She grabbed his shirt, bringing his body close to hers, hugging him hard for comfort. Syaoran at first turned red, but hugged her back just as hard, forgetting about her injuries. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Sakura cried her heart out, making Syaoran's shirt all wet with tears.

Syaoran knew that Sakura needed a bit more time so he just held her tightly, comforting her through her tears.

A few minutes later she sniffleda bit but the tears had gone away. She held onto Syaoran tightly, still not wanting to let go. She breathed in his scent, not knowing that it was exactly the same thing Syaoran was doing at that time.

'I'm going to tell her...now.' He thought, determined. "S-sakura...I-I need to tell you something..." He said softly, looking at her face to face.

Sakura stared into his eyes. 'Oh no...' She thought. She was afraid that he would reject her. That he would push her away. 'Just when we were about to make up for that fight....' She thought. "Yes?" She asked fearfully. 

"Sakura...I..." He stopped. 'What if...What if she rejects me?' He asked himself. But it was too late to stop. She was expecting something.

"Syaoran?" He heard her sweet voice ask.

"Sakura...Iloveyou!" He said really fast, without taking a breath, dropping his head down.

Sakura stared at the messy haired sorceror/warrior in front of her. 'He...he loves me?' "You...you lo..." was all she could say. She was in shock that he would love her.

Syaoran took one peek at her face. There was an indescribable emotion in her eyes. 'Is that...sadness?' He got up wuickly and ran away. 'Idiot!' He yelled at himself. 'Why did you hafta tell her!'

Sakura stared longingly at his figure, running away. "I...I love you too..." She whispered, but Syaoran was too far to hear her. A tear dropped down her face. 'Teleport, take me home please.' She sighed.

With a blink of an eye, she was back in her room and she cried herself to sleep.

To be Continued.....

zeni: Hey hey! I think I meant for Sakura and Syaoran to at least hook up....oh well. Guess my mind had a different idea. This is totally crazy. I mean, what guy runs away after making a love confession? (I mean except for Syaoran....) And the dream that Sakura had in this chapter, the lady was not actually Sakura's mom, (I hope you know) because she isn't that mean...in fact, Sakura's mom isn't mean at all...That's what everyone says at least....

How much older is Touya then Sakura? I have no clue. Please tell me.

One more thing....Syaoran's mom's name is Yelan, right? I'm not sure how she looks, so I just made it up. If you know, can you please tell me so I can fix it? Arigato!

I'm sorri that it took so long for this chapter to come out. It's just with school and everything, thing's are a bit.....hectic. Plus the fact that I just got braces, and I hate them! It's so annoying! No offense to the people who do like them.

I promise I'll get the next chapter in faster. But until then, sayonara!

Japanese translations:

Konnichiwa: Hello

zeni desu: zeni here (I think that's what it means....Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

Arigato!: Thank you!

Sayonara: Bye


	7. chapter7

zeni: Ohayo! Days not that great today. I have a science test tomorrow, so I'll try to get this up fast. Basically, so far Syaoran and Sakura have gotten themselves into another arguement....kinda, at least. 

Disclaimer: Ok...CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si and the bad guy are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc....something coming from their mouth...you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments....from the one and only moi!!

__

italics what happened before

flashback A flashback

****

Lovestruck

What happened before:

Sakura gets injured saving both Syaoran and her from a creature. She heals at Syaoran's house and when Syaoran said that he loved her, because Sakura was shocked and didn't answer quickly, he ran away before Sakura could tell him how she felt.

__

"Sakura...Iloveyou!" He said really fast, without taking a breath, dropping his head down.

Sakura stared at the messy haired sorceror/warrior in front of her. 'He...he loves me?' "You...you lo..." was all she could say. She was in shock that he would love her.

Syaoran took one peek at her face. There was an indescribable emotion in her eyes. 'Is that...sadness?' He got up wuickly and ran away. 'Idiot!' He yelled at himself. 'Why did you hafta tell her!'

Sakura stared longingly at his figure, running away. "I...I love you too..." She whispered, but Syaoran was too far to hear her. A tear dropped down her face. 'Teleport, take me home please.' She sighed.

With a blink of an eye, she was back in her room and she cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 7:

'She's mad at me...' Syaoran thought. "again..."

It's been two weeks since they last talked. Nothing happened to Sakura yet, but everyday she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. It seemed almost as if the life was being drained out of her. Not even Kero or her father knew what was going on because Fujitaka had gotten a call for him to report to Egypt for an important dig, and Kero never having been there followed as well. 

After a few days of fainting in class, Sakura stayed at home, unable to eat or move when the servents encouraged her to try. Sakura knew that she had not much time in the world but she pent most of the time laying on her bed, thinking about what Syaoran had confessed to her.

Syaoran was also thinking about his Ying Fa, but he thought that she didn't like him, which was her reason of not going to school. He didn't know that Sakura had fainted in class many times and that even the teachers recommended that she stay in bed and rest.

'Why? Why did I have to tell her? Our friendship was fine until I said those words.' He thought, forgetting that they were in an arguement before. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Ring Ring!

Someone downstairs picked up the phone. 

There was silence, then...

"Meilin! Pick up the phone! It's for you!"

"Ok!" Meilin rummaged through her things, looking for her cordless phone. It was probably Fay, Rei or Ayuna who was calling about their plan to get Sakura and Syaoran together. They knew that Sakura wasn't skipping class because of that. There had to be some explanation. 

Meilin climbed on the ground, searching for her phone. "I really should try cleaning up some day..." She mumbled to herself. Then spotting something red over at the very corner, she reached as far as she could and picked up the dusty phone. "Got it!" She yelled and heard a click as the other receiver was slammed back onto the phone. 

"Hello?"

She heard some coughing on the other line.

"Hello?" She asked again, this time louder.

"Mei.... Mei lin..." A voice said.

"Oh my gawd! Sakura!" Meilin said as a greeting, worried about her friend's health. "What happened to you? Why didn't you go to school..." She looked at the calendar. "For two weeks? Syaoran's been so worried! Just like the rest of us!" She paused for a breath. "Syaoran... he didn't do anything to you did he?" Meilin asked, suddenly thinking about her plans with Ayuna, Fay and Rei to get them together. "If he did....."

".... no...." Sakura whispered into the phone. It was hard for her to talk. It was hard for her to do many things now. She had to have Soni place the phone close to her ear so that she could talk and listen through it. "Something's..... draining.... my energy....."

Meilin was suddenly relieved. "Wait.... why are you so quiet?" She asked, softly.

"......." Sakura paused. "I need.... a..... favour....." She almost gasped into the phone.

Meilin softened greatly. Something was wrong. Her friend, the most powerful sorceress was not supposed to be this weak. "Anything." She promised.

Sakura coughed again. She fell into a coughing fit. She knew that it was almost her time....

"Are you okay?" Meilin practically screamed into the phone. She would beat whoever did this to her friend.

Sakura's coughing stopped, enough time for her to tell Meilin what she wanted. "I'm ok... tell, tell Syaoran that....I love him too." She gasped. "Tell him it's not his fault...." She took a deep breath. ".... and tell him... that I'm sorry...." With these last words spoken, Sakura dropped the phone and it clattered on the wooden floor of her room.

All was silent. 

"Sakura?"

.........

"Sakura? What's wrong? Don't scare me....?"

"SAKURA? ANSWER ME!!" Meilin screamed hysterically, not caring who heard.

Syaoran, still depressed walked in the room, having heard Meilin scream. Tears were streaming down her already red face. "Meilin..." Syaoran said her name very quietly. 

Meilin turned to her favourite cousin. "She.... she..." She broke down, crying in the midst of all her stuff lying on the ground. Syaoran walked over to her and gave her a big friendly hug. He rubbed her back as she cried in his amrs. Even though he didn't love his cousin, who he was supposed to marry, she was like a sister to him and he loved her like one.

"Who, Meilin?" He asked gently went she sounded like her tears were stopping. 

"She.... she..." Syaoran watched as Meilin struggled with her words. She opened her mouthed a few times, but nothing came out. She swallowed deeply and took a breath. 'Calm, Meilin... Sakura's not dead.... she can't be dead....' She denied the fact that one of her best friends could be gone from this world. "S.... sakura.... loves.... yo....." She gasped out.

Syaoran nodded. He understood what Meilin was saying, but he was confused as to why Sakura didn't tell him first. He was happy that Sakura loved him, but something seemed wrong. Something was nagging him deep inside his stomach. "Why wasn't she at school?" He asked. If Sakura had told Meilin that she loved him, he'd bet that Meilin asked why she didn't go to school for the past few weeks.

Meilin looked at her cousin. She could tell that he truly did love Sakura. 'I'm so sorry....Xiao Lang...' She thought to him. What she had to tell him...would break his heart....

"Why did she call you and not me?" He asked, still confused.

Meilin grabbed his arm. 'We... we should go see.... if she's... no... not dead... if....' She dragged her cousin out the house without even taking time to close the door properly. "We'll be back!" Meilin yelled to anyone who was listening. She started running to Sakura's house and Syaoran followed, not knowing what Meilin wanted to do.

"Meilin? What happened? What's wrong?"

Meilin finally stopped running and turned to the sorcerer beside her. His eyes showed the confusion, yet showed the happiness and love for the green eyed Card Mistress. "She called.... said that it wasn't your fault... that she's sorry..." She started sobbing again. She just couldn't help it. "She... she might... be... de- dead..." Meilin gasped out.

"She....WHAT?" Syaoran yelled out, making many people turn their heads. But he didn't care. 'Sakura... I said I would protect you.... I'm sorry for breaking my sorry...' He thought, forgetting what Sakura had told Meilin to tell him. He sprinted off in the direction of Sakura's house (mansion). 'Sakura, please.... don't be dead.... please....' "Please be alright, Sakura..." He mumbled. 

He and Meilin, who caught up to the running sorcerer, passed the gates of the Kinomoto mansion. The guards bowed to them and let them in, knowing that they were good friends with their boss' daughter. 

They rushed into the house and jumped up the stairs silmultaneously. "Sakura?" Syaoran shouted. Nothing....there was no sound. No one answered.

"Oh no..." Meilin said under breath, afraid for her best friend.

She and Syaoran searched everywhere on the first floor.

No luck.

Just then a servent passed the kitchen where they were standing. "Morning Mr Li, Missus Li. What brings you here?" He asked, a little curious about why they were there. There were many rumors going around in the servents' wing about those two and their mistress. They said that their mistress loved this boy and he loved her back, but his Elders wanted him to marry another girl, Meilin.

All the servents liked Syaoran Li and thought that they were the perfect match for their mistress, But they didn't know what happened when one day their mistress came home crying to herself. 

"It must be that Li boy." One woman said. They agreed.

Although they liked him, he had hurt their Miss Sakura and they were very weary of him from that day on.

"Where's everybody?" Meilin asked quietly.

"Oh! Master Fujitaka and Master Keroberos went to Egypt and the servents are on vacation." He told them.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked quickly. 

The servent gave him a look and answered, "She's in her room, I think."

Without a moment of hesitation, Meilina and Syaoran rushed through the blue hallway, to a silver door and ran in, slamming the door shut.

"So this is what I get for helping them..." The servent grumbled and went back to his work, working in the kitchens.

"Sakura!"

There Syaoran and Meilin saw Sakura, as pale as can be, the blankets spread off her body, lying on the bed.

Syaoran's heart leapt to his throat when he saw his precious love not moving.... not breathing. "No....no...NO!" He yelled, his voice getting louder with every step he took towards the dead Card Mistress. "Sakura! You can't die! Not after I just realized what that feeling was.... please...." He shook Sakura's shoulder's, but she didn't get up. "You cannot be dead...." He wailed. "You can't!"

Meilin stood at the side of the bed, watching her cousin try to wake the beautiful girl from her deep slumber. "Sakura...." She whispered. "This isn't possible.... It's not possible!" She grabbed her head and shook it. She wanted someone to gold her. To comfort her. To tell her that it wasn't true. "NOO!!!"

* * * * * * * * * * *

A girl snapped open her bright eyes. 'Am I dead?' She thought to herself.

The last thing she knew was talking to one of her close friends on the phone to tell Syaoran that she loved him.

'But what happened after?'

She looked down. She was wearing the same white dress that she had on before. Her hair was loose down her back, just like how it was....the only thing different was that she was way weaker before then now.

'I guess I should look around....' She thought to herself.

Looking around, she saw something totally amazing. "What? How is this possible?" She mumbled. Nothing was making sense at this moment.

She was sitting in the same world where she fought that creature, with Syaoran watching her train.

"This is just not possible...." She said, inspecting everything around her. Yup. Everything was the same. There was the same purple grass, and the same silver sunset. It seemed as if it never went down fully, but was fixed like that by mother nature on purpose. There was even a small amount of evil energy that she felt on that particular day.

She got up to her feet. "It... it can't be..." She mumered to no one, but someone answered her.

"Of course it can..."

Sakura turned to her left, but saw nothing. "Who is it? I dare you to come out!" She yelled into the bushes.

"Haha." Someone or something laughed to her right.

"Show yourself!" Sakura demanded to the bushes.

Something flew out from behind her and slammed her into a tree. 'Ouch...' Sakura thought as her head hit the tree trunk. "You..." Sakura said menaceningly.

Before her stood Yakusoro Li.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, taking care to leep at least 5 metres away from him.

He was dressed in a beautiful black robe with intrecate designs on them. A black cape flowed from his shoulders. His long white hair shimmered in the moonlight, (I idn't mention that it was night right? Well it is.) and his icy blue eyes flared with blue fire. 

"You should be asking that to yourself. He told her, innocently gestering to the place around them. 

"Why am I here?" She asked, not fooled by his innocent appraoch at all.

"You're dead." came the dreaded answer.

Sakura stared at him, shocked. "I-I'm what?!"

Yakusoro smiled a sinister smile. "You heard me." He said, moving slowly towards her.

"S-stay away from me..." Sakura yelled out, trying to keep away.

"Why?" Yakusoro smiled, showing his pointy teeth which he must have had sharpened before he got here.

Sakura backed up. Just because she was dead didn't mean that whatever he tried to do to her wouldn't hurt. 'I want back... I need to tell Syaoran that I love him... in person.'

She glared at Yakusoro. "What did you do to me?" She demanded.

Yakusoro put on a "Oh, I'm so scared," look on his face, but decided to answer her question for fun. "The same thing that you did to my love." He told her.

By now Sakura knew that Yakusoro loved her mother, but her mother only liked him as a friend. _'He's blaming you for her death...' _Kero had once told her. But he never told her HOW her mother died. "Which is what?" She asked softly.

"Drained all the energy out of her until she died." Yakusoro spat out bitterly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "I-I did that to Mother?" She asked herself, shakily.

"You don't have the right to call her Mother!" Yakusoro yelled out. "You killed my love, and although you're dead, I'm still planing to get revenge and send you to Hell where you belong!" 

He lifted his arms in the air. Muttering a spell in a strange language which Sakura had never heard of before, he waved his arms around, creating a thunderstorm.

At his command, lightning shot out.

Sakura rolled aside and the bolt of lightning struck the ground right where she was standing a few seconds ago.

'What do I do now?' Sakura asked herself.

To be continued....

zeni: Ok...so what do you think Sakura will do? I don't even know yet.... I got some heavy thinking to do..... Anyways, how do you like it so far? I was tired of looking up all the japanese words all the time just so I could use them so I stopped using them in the stories.... I want to learn it though... And if I do get the chance then I'll write them in... Well, I should work on the next chapter now... Please review and read my other works!


	8. chapter8

zeni: Heyhey! I'm back with the next chapter of Lovestruck! And if I don't come up with anything, then I'll still have more chapter to go.... Ah well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ok...CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si and the bad guy are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc....something coming from their mouth...you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments....from the one and only moi!!

__

italics what happened before

flashback A flashback

****

Lovestruck

What happened before:

Sakura and Syaoran fight and so Sakura goes home... Both thinking that the other didn't care. Something happened to Sakura and she gets trnasported to another worl. Syaoran and Meilin are at her house trying to wake her up, but she seems dead....

__

"Drained all the energy out of her until she died." Yakusoro spat out bitterly. "You killed my love, and although you're dead, I'm still planing to get revenge and send you to Hell where you belong!" 

He lifted his arms in the air. Muttering a spell in a strange language which Sakura had never heard of before, he waved his arms around, creating a thunderstorm.

Sakura rolled aside and the bolt of lightning struck the ground right where she was standing a few seconds ago.

'What do I do now?' Sakura asked herself.

Now onto the next chapter of Lovestruck:

'Okay... deep breath, can't panic.... HOLY CRAP! What am I talking about?!' Syaoran yelled at himself in his head.

His friends around him watched as the the future Li Clan leader hugged their good friend's body close to his own.

Meilin had called up everyone from their group to see if anyone could save Sakura, but so far it was useless.

The servents in the house gave them a wide berth and didn't ask any questions. Although they were worried, none of them had the power to bring their lovely mistress of the house back to life either.

Wang, their butler, had tried calling Fujitaka and Kero, but to no avail. The hphone call never got through because something was blocking the transmission.

They put Fay and Chung, their computer experts on the case to try and solve the problem.

Soni, Sakura's head bodyguard, showed Syaoran and the rest of the group of frineds where the library was so that they could research and read to see if there was something in the millions of books of magic and spells that would revive Sakura and bring her back to the world of living. 

After grabbing and flipping through her 15th book, Meilin sighed and slammed it shut. "Oh what's the use? She's dead...." She sat down on a couch and stared at the ceiling.

Chi Yuen reached for one of his girlfriend's hands and held it tightly. "Don't talk like that, Mei. Sakura's not dead. At least not yet. There's a powerful spell that was cast over her to make it seem like she WAS dead."

"WHAT?!" Syaoran yelled out. "You knew that Sakura wasn't dead all this time and you didn't even tell us?!" He was so angry that he was about to grab Chi Yuen around the throat and strangle him.

Chi Yuen understood why Syaoran was like this. He cared too much for the Card Mistress. He loved her. Chi Yuen could see that, even through the masks that Syaoran put up all the time. He could see the pain in Syaoran's eyes right now and so he didn't try to do anything.

Before Syaoran could reach over to Chi Yuen to grab him by the neck, Auri stood up inbetween them and placed his hands out."This is no time to fight each other. I know that you care for Sakura, but we have to be completely focused and if we stall or get off track then something drastic could happen to her. If we want to save her, then don't fight." He told the furious warrior. Stepping back and sitting down, he let Syaoran absorb his words. While watching him, Auri reached for another book and flipped through the pages.

Syaoran stood there silently for a while. True. Auri's words were true. They'll never save Sakura if they stop concentrating. 'Sakura....' He thought of her, pale in her white dress, not breathing.... He bowed his head down as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Kyle gasped looking at his best friend. He was crying! Syaoran Li, the future leader of the Li Clan, one of the most powerful sorcerors was crying! He never cried before. Warriors from the Li Clan were never allowed to cry or show any kind of emotion. 'It was a sign of weakness....' He thought, absently reaching for a red and gold leather-bound book. As he flipped through the pages he saw a picture of a very familiar person in the middle of the book.

"That's Sakura!" He gasped.

"What?!" Everyone crowded around Kyle, Syaoran being the first.

Kyle showed them. There was a picture of a girl. It was Sakura alright. She had the same long white dress, her honey-coloured hair flowing down her back and her deep emerald eyes showing fear, confusion, pain and many other indescribable emotions.

Ayuna took the book from the shocked Kyle and flipped the book back to the beginning. "It's Clow Reed's diary!" She exclaimed. Sure enough when she closed the book, the golden letters making up Clow Reed's name popped up as if by magic.

"There should be an answer in here!" Rei cried. They went back to the page where they first saw Sakura's picture.

__

April 23th

_Something has happened to my daughter, Nadeshiko. Alas, she will not tell me what. She refuses on telling anyone._

A few days ago, she disappeared from our home and drove her mother, Kaifei mad. I tried casting spells around, but I could not find her. We searched for days, and then one day she appeared at the door, saying that she was home. We were estatic, but when we asked her where she went, she didn't answer. 'Somewhere...' She said.

Rei flipped a couple of pages to the few last entries by Clow Reed. "Here!" She pointed to one paragraph which seemed to glow in the pages. Ayuna bent down and read the paragraph out loud. 

__

December 7th

_I am about to die now. I can sense death right behind the corner, in the shadows, seeking me. I will finish this entry fast. I have sealed the Clow Cards in a special book with the two guardians and sent them on their way to Japan. I know that somehow it will reach my Nadeshiko and her new husband. They will not know what to do with it, but inside the letter I have enclosed, I've explained to them what they should do._

I know that one of my descendents will find the book and open it. The Cards will love and obey that person and the person will use it well. 

One last thing before I leave, a day after my daughter came back, she wrote in her special book and hid it. I am sure that the answer will be found there. Good Luck.

Clow Reed.

Meilin sank back into the couch. "It's no use..." This time, everyone agreed with her, deep in their hearts. They didn't know what to do. They all followed her example and sat back down. All except for Syaoran. He was standing by the book, his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted to one side as if he was thinking deeply. 

"Where have I heard this name before??" He mumbled to himself. "Nadeshiko... Nadeshiko...."

Sakura turned her attention over to the silver chest. She place one hand lovingly on it. "Mom..." She breathed. She opened the cover and placed her hand inside. The first thing is took out was a book. It seemed very worn in, but it looked as if Sakura treated with care everyday.

She looked at it carefully. It broiught back so many memories...So many of them best left for the past. They hurt. A lot. "My mom's diary....." She said softly.

"That's it!" Syaoran shouted in joy. He remembered what Sakura had told him about her mother. "The diray!"

All his friends looked at him as if losing his love has made him crazy. "What?" They asked all together.

But Syaoran didn't hear them. He was already running fast on his way to Sakura's bedroom.

Everyone looked at each other for a while. They all shrugged their shoulders and followed their friend down the hall. Auri, being the most calm and collected, closed the door behind him after walking out the door.

Syaoran ran to Sakura's silver room door and opened it. He walked in silently, as if not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty. Going over to her, he lightly traced a finger on her cheek. He watched her face. There was no emotion on it. "I'm coming Sakura....Wait for me..." He murmered then place a loving kiss on her forehead.

His friends, whom followed him, walking in quietly, not wanting to disturb the two lovebirds. They all smiled; seeing Syaoran show any emotion was rare enough, but now he was practically proclaiming his love for the green-eyed goddess. 

Their eyes followed the now-calm-and-confident sorceror as he walked towards Sakura's work table and stopped. 

'Ok... now where was it?' Syaoran asked himself.

Float complied, picking Sakura and making her float towards her desk.

She pulled out on drawer, then another.

Syaoran did that and then thought, 'Then....'

She reached out one hand after taking out the second drawer. "Invisibility. Please return." She said to something. She acted as if a card had landed into her hand. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Invisibility?" Kero asked. "Why wasn't I informed that you made this card?" He asked, hurt.

Sakura waved one hand over the 'invisible' card. It became visible, showing a little boy dressed in a joker like suit. His eyes were closed, as with most cards and his face held a tiny grin. 

"I made this when you were too busy with your video games. You never felt the aura because I used the shield to block it from anyone. The only person that knew about this card was me." As if proving her point, Sakura lifted a hand once again and the Shield card floated into it.

Now that she sealed the card, Syaoran and Kero could feel the powerful aura in the air. As they examined the aura closer, they saw a beautifully carved box. At the front was a giant silver padlock. The only weird thing about was that it had no keyhole.

"Yeah! That's it..." Syaoran muttered. He reached for the topw two drawers on the right and took them out, gently placing them on the floor. He then closed his eyes and wished with his heart that the Invisbility card would appear. 'Please...' Syaoran begged. 'I need to help Sakura...' He felt the card return to its card form and then felt something in his right hand. "Appear please." He pleaded, then when he saw the card he smiled at it. "Thanks."

Rei took the card from behind him to inspect. "Wow..." She said, amazed that the card was pink yet it still had the golden pictures. 

"The Invisibility? I've never heard of that one...." Chi Yuen read from over her shoulder. 

Syaoran smiled. His Ying Fa was so powerful.... "She created it by herself." He told his astonished friends. Then concentrating on the other card he said, "Hey Lock."

The giant silver padlock seemed to radiate with happiness hearing Syaoran's voice. "Hey kid. Long time no see..."

Syaoran chuckled, despite being called 'kid'. "Yeah." He turned to his friends. They were all staring or rather gaping at the unusual sight. Syaoran Li, the most sensible person was talking to a giant lock! And the even crazier thing was that the lock was answering back!

Lock laughed a deep and hearty laugh. "Well, they look like you the first day we met."

Syaoran reddened, then got serious again. "I need to see Sakura's mom's diary." He told the lock. "Can I?"

Lock seemed to ponder about Syaoran's question for a while. "Very well." He finally gave his consent. "But on one condition..." He warned.

Syaoran lifted his left eyebrow. "Which is...?"

Lock smiled. "Save my mistress."

"Done!" They agreed and Lock returned to its card form and took place right on top of The Invisibility, in Rei's hand. "The Lock." She read.

"It can talk?" Meilin asked. She thought back to her studies of the Clow Cards. Not one of them told her that the cards which showed inatimate objects could talk. "Ithought that only a few cards could..." She trailed off, suddenly remembering something. 'Right! Sakura's the most powerful person in the world so if anyone could make cards talk then it would be her.' Meilin thought. Thinking about her good friend made her teary eyes. 'Please be alright, Sakura...'

zeni: heehee....I just gotta leave off right here. I'm sorri for making all you ppl wait, but it's been a busy school year...and it still will be...I have to work on my ISU.....:( *grumble grumble....* Anyways, I'll try and get the nest chapter up as soon as possible! Arigato for reading my fanfics and reviewing them!I really aprecciate it. (great...I've haven't been writing stories for so long that I forgot how to speell appreciate....oh...there it is...never mind...


	9. chapter9

zeni: Hey ppl! This story is being done during the time I don't need for my ISU... I'm hoping that I'll finish the story soon, because it'll take forever.... I'm thinking maybe another two or three chapters... Should it be sad or happy? I dunno... usually I'll write it down and type it while putting more detail into it, but now I just don't have the time to write it before so I sit in front of computer thinking about the plot more or less now.... Oh well... this is the nineth chapter to my story of Lovestruck. Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: Ok...CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si and the bad guy are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc....something coming from their mouth...you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments....from the one and only moi!!

italics what happened before

flashback A flashback

Lovestruck

What happened before:

Lock smiled. "Save my mistress."

"Done!" They agreed and Lock returned to its card form and took place right on top of The Invisibility, in Rei's hand. "The Lock." She read.

"It can talk?" Meilin asked. She thought back to her studies of the Clow Cards. Not one of them told her that the cards which showed inanimate objects could talk. "Ithought that only a few cards could..." She trailed off, suddenly remembering something. 'Right! Sakura's the most powerful person in the world so if anyone could make cards talk then it would be her.' Meilin thought. Thinking about her good friend made her teary eyes. 'Please be alright, Sakura...'

Now onto the ninth chapter of Lovestruck:

Sakura was having trouble dodging the shots that were directed to her from Yakusoro. 'I need a plan and quick!' She screamed in her head, narrowingly missing a red fireball and shooting one back from her hands. 'What can I use against him?' She asked herself as she rolled to one side and shot a stream of water out from her palm. 'He has to be weak somewhere...'

As if reading her mind, Yakusoro replied. "I'm not weak anywhere. So don't even try it." He smiled. "You won't win against me. I will finally get the revenge I was longing for a long time ago." 

'Oh no... What have I gotten myself into now.... I wish mother was still alive... then she could talk some sense into him... I wish.... I wish Syaoran was here with me....' Sakura thought. Everything seemed useless. Now all she could do was to try and keep out of the line of fire and hope for something to come to her.

'Crap!' Sakura thought as she narrowly missed being hit by another fireball.

"HAHAHA!" Yakusoro laughed as he watched the Card Mistress struggle to escape from the energy shots. 

Syaoran opened the chest and took out a book. Everyone crowded around to see it.

"Nadeshiko...." Ayuna started reading it.

"Kinomoto. Formerly Nadeshiko Reed!" Meilin finished.

"Reed! Clow Reed!" Kyle said.

"So Sakura really is the descendent of Clow." Rei said.

"One of them." Syaoran corrected her.

"One of them..." Rei mimicked Syaoran's voice in a bratty way.

"Hey!" He tried to hit her but he missed, accidentally hitting Meilin.

"Wai!" She said and chased him around.

"Anyways..." Kyle said, with a sweatdrop on the back of his head. He turned to the book. "Are you sure we should read it? I mean isn't reading other people's diaries a crime or something?" He asked, looking at the others.

"Well..." Rei thought. "That's a good point...."

"It... says... that.... we... could..." Syaoran said, after losing Meilin in the long hallways of Sakura's mansion. "If not, then we'll have to worry about Sakura yelling at us after we finish saving her." 

He took the worn out pink and gold book and opened it to the first page. "The first entry's from April.... "

April 20th

She will be the most powerful sorceress ever to live on earth. But there will be one day when not even her powers can bring her back. She will learn about herself and many other things. But there will be a consequence. There will be one to take her away. 

There is only one way to bring her back. One warrior, true to his heart must pass the test given to him. There is one consequence. One who took the test and failed will not live on to tell that day. Only my descendants may be able to take this test and only one will succeed.

I know that he who will save her from her death is reading this. He must be true to his heart and strive for what he wants to succeed. One piece of advice though. Hurry.

"One test..." Syaoran was muttering to himself. "What's that?" 

'Oh... this....' A voice answered him from behind. They all turned to find a sphinx crouched down at the foot of Sakura's bed. She had the head of a women, a body of a lion and the wings of an angel. She placed one paw on Sakura's forehead. 'So this is the maiden...' She said out loud as if pondering. A kind of emotion shone in her eyes. One that Syaoran has never seen before and couldn't describe.

Then the sphinx turned her head to face the teens. 'I am Tarashi. I was created by Clow Reed to test those who seek to destroy the evil beings of the world.' Her voice boomed out. It sounded like something that was indescribable. (It's only indescribable cuz I'm lazy...) She looked at them in the eye and each of the friends felt as if nothing could be hidden from her sky-blue seeking eyes. 'Who is the one worthy enough to take this test?' She asked.

Syaoran heard Kyle behind him gulp out loud. By the glare that she gave them, he knew why. Her glare was even more menacing then the glares given by Syaoran himself.

Syaoran took a deep breath and stepped up. Without a quiver in his voice he said, "I am."

The sphinx looked at him and she seemed to smile briefly. Then it disappeared. 'What is your name, boy?'

Syaoran took another deep breath. "Don't call me a boy." He looked at his friends and they smiled, encouraging him. "I'm called Syaoran Li." He said without hesitation. "The descendent of Clow Reed."

Tarashi looked at him with approval. 'You have courage to stand up to someone whose powers you don't know about.' She stated. 'Stand up straight and look me in the eye.'

Syaoran did as she said and he watched as Tarashi's eyes glowed a deep purple. Using his magical sense, he saw a purple aura form around her. His friends seemed to disappear from his sight as he gazed deep into the wonders of Tarashi's eyes.

'Why are you doing this? ' He felt Tarashi ask in his head.

"I have to save Sakura..." He answered.

'Why? Why is she so important that you have to save her?'

"She's my friend." He answered.

'Really? Only? It seems more then that.'

"...."

'You love her don't you?'

"...."

'So Clow was right...'

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked.

'It shows.'

"....I do love her.... I love her more then life itself." He answered.

There was silence then Tarashi said, "Congratulations."

"What?"

Opening his eyes, he saw Tarashi with a smile on her face. Then she transformed. Her hair grew into long purple curls and her body changed from a lion's body to a women's body, wearing a long flowing white dress. Her wings shrunk a bit but they remained as angel wings.

Syaoran looked around and he saw that he was standing in Sakura's room again. He looked back at Tarashi. "You're Nadeshiko..." He whispered.

Nadeshiko nodded. "Yes." She bent down beside Sakura and stroked her cheek. "I am."

Rei looked at Nadeshiko and Sakura. There was a resemblance. They had the same eyes. There was the same glimmer of light in Nadeshiko's that Sakura's eyes always held. "But how?" She wondered out loud.

Nadeshiko heard her and smiled. "You must be Rei." She sat on Sakura's bed and placed Sakura's head on her lap. "My father, Clow Reed placed a spell that I could always look after my Sakura when I die." She smiled, happily." You could call me an immortal."

Then the look on her face saddened. "Hurry Syaoran. You must leave quickly."

Syaoran nodded. "What do I need?" He asked. 

"Only yourself." She said.

Syaoran stood up. He walked beside Sakura and kissed her forehead. "Wait for me.... I'm coming..." He whispered.

Nadeshiko watched the two teens. 'He really does love her.' She was happy for her daughter who seemed to have found someone that truly loved her. "Tell both Yakusoro and Sakura that I watch over them and I still will. Tell Yaku that I love him like a brother and that he should understand that I love him only as one. Although, Sakrua has already probably figured out." Then she stepped forward and placed one hand on top of Syaoran head and the other on Sakura's forehead. Muttering a short spell, she wished Syaoran good luck and stepped back.

Syaoran waved as he disappeared from his friends' sight.

Sakura felt a pain in her forehead for a moment. Stopping, she reached for a tree trunk to gain her breath. 

Yakusoro grinned. That short while gave him a chance. He gathered as much energy as he could and shot a fireball towards her.

Sakura saw it coming, but was too late to block it. It hit her in the stomach, flinging her back. As she stood up, both she and Yakusoro saw a figure coming towards them.

The figure was pretty tall and held out one hand. "Syaoran..." Sakura said.

He smiled, his brown hair ruffled in the wind. "Hey Sakura. I came as soon as possible." He walked towards her and gave her a hand. Sakura gave him her famous dazzling smile. The one that most guys would kill for a chance of seeing. But this one was only meant for Syaoran. "Thanks."

Syaoran smiled back. His smile was just as dazzling and only meant for Sakura. "No prob." Then he turned back to Yakusoro. 

Yakusoro has standing off to the side, his head tilted to one side as if he was remembering something that had happened to him in the past. Then his eyes widened and he glared at Syaoran. "You're one of my descendants, aren't you?" He asked Syaoran.

Syaoran glared back, just as menacingly. "I would rather die then be your descendent." He growled.

Sakura looked back and forth between the two men. They did look shockingly alike. Both had the same kind look in their eyes and the shape of their face was very similar. If Yakusoro had chestnut hair and chocolate eyes, Sakura would've never thought that it was him.

"Why are you on HER side?" Yakusoro asked his descendent, the word 'her' emphasized disgustedly.

Syaoran just looked at him coolly. 'Nows the only chance I'll get to tell Sakura...' He thought. "I love her." He said.

Sakura's eyes bulged. 'He loves me?' Then she smiled. 'Yes! He loves me!'

There was a kind of emotion that the older Li's eyes held at this moment when he heard Syaoran's love declaration. "...Love..." He whispered, remembering something. 

"That's right." Syaoran said. "Love." He had read in many of the books that he was able to find that said Yakusoro loved Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, but she never loved him back. "You loved Nadeshiko, didn't you?" He asked his ancestor.

Yakusoro looked at Syaoran as if debating whether he should tell him. Then he sighed and the evil glare no longer appeared on his face. "Yes. I loved her, but she didn't love me. Instead, she ran off and married to the stupid reincarnation of Clow Reed."

Sakura stood up with Syaoran's help. Slowly, against Syaoran's wishes, she walked up to Yakusoro. Standing before him, she stopped. "Is that why you tried to kill me? To have revenge on Clow Reed?"

Yakusoro's face hardened at Clow Reed's name. "Yes." He said harshly.

Syaoran stepped forward, but Sakura held one hand up, stopping him in his tracks. "Did you know...." She started again in a softer voice. "Did you know, that you're part of his family?"

Yakusoro gave her a weird look. "That idiot was never part of my family."

Sakura nodded, painfully. "Yes. You are part of his family. Syaoran is your descendant and his as well."

At this, Yakusoro faltered. 

Sakura continued. "To be exact, he was your brother."

Yakusoro and Syaoran paled. "My.... brother?" Yakusoro asked.

Sakura nodded. "After you signed the contract to work with the devil, he made you forget everything. Including your own family. You were blinded with the anger towards your brother because my mother married him. In truth, my mother loved you as well. In a letter she wrote to me before she died, she said that you were like a brother she never had. She loved you like one. The love you had for her, was one of a brother to a sister. Because of your anger, you chose to forget that."

Then Syaoran stepped up beside Sakura. "Nadeshiko is here. She died, but she is still watching over you both."

Yakusoro wiped a tear from his eye. "I miss her so much. You're right. I loved her like a sister and I was blinded from the anger." He turned to Sakura. "Can you forgive me for what I have done?"

Sakura smiled. She stepped up to Yakusoro and gave him a hug. "Of course I forgive you. Because of you, I am now closer to my cards. I know how to use them better. Thank you."

Yakusoro hugged the tall girl back. "Thank you. I now know the truth. And you truly are Nadeshiko's daughter. You have her eyes and her smile."

Sakura smiled, this time the smile directed at both men. "Thank you." She said softly, almost in a whisper. Then she straightened her clothes. "What will you do now, Uncle Yaku?" She said. 

Yakusoro smiled at the name Uncle. "I don't know yet."

"Come back with us." Sakura said, holding one hand out, the other hooked to Syaoran's.

Yakusoro shook his head, smiling sadly. "I cannot face your father, because of all the things I've done."

"He will understand."

"No." Yakusoro protested. "Perhaps I will stay here. It is a nice place to stay. I am old and awaiting my death. I will go join Nadeshiko soon."

Sakura nodded. The tears clearly shown in her eyes. "When you do, tell her I love her."

"Tell your father that I am sorry." Sakura nodded. Then Yakusoro spoke to Syaoran. "Tell your family, that I am sorry as well." Syaoran nodded and smiled. Of course I will, Uncle Yaku." He said, calling Yakusoro uncle.

Yakusoro smiled mischievously. "You picked a nice one." He gently teased Syaoran. "Good-bye."

Syaoran blushed and Sakura looked over at her two companions in confusion. Then she smiled. "Good-bye." Taking out one card, she transported them back to their own world.

"Until we meet again."

To be continued....

zeni: yeesh... I finally finished this chapter... you won't believe how long it took me.... Between my exams and my final projects and ISUs, I finally finished it! I'm so proud. Wait... there's one more chapter... Or should I end it here? Please email me and tell me if I should continue it or if it should end here. zeni24@hotmail.com. That's my email!

Thanks for reading, and be sure to review, please!!!


	10. chapter10 - the end

zeni AKA angel zeniko-chan. heehee, like it? my friend nicknamed me that and i thought it was really cute. This is the very last chapter. I finally had some kind of inspiration for the chapter and thought I'd better write it before I forgot. I'm sorry that this chapter is out so late, but I really didn't have the time, in between switching classese for the next semester.... I still have to decide what I'm taking next semester... Music or business? Oh well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ok... CCS belongs to Clamp. Not me. I am only a measly little person who is trying to right as good stories as Clamp does. Only Sakura's bodyguards, Wang, Chung, Ayuna, Chi Yuen, Auri, Kyle, Fay, Rei, Yu-lo-si and the bad guy are from my lil imagination.

"........" people talking, whispering, etc.... something coming from their mouth... you know.

'.........' Someone thinking

* * * * * * * * * * Usually a pause, or it changes to someone else's view...

(.........) Author comments.... from the one and only moi!!

italics what happened before

flashback A flashback

Lovestruck

What happened before:

During Yakusoro and Sakura's battle, Syaoran pops up with news that shocks them all. After saying goodbye to her Uncle (Yakusoro), Skaura and Syaoran return to the world of the living, to their worried friends.

__

"Come back with us." Sakura said, holding one hand out, the other hooked to Syaoran's.

Yakusoro shook his head, smiling sadly. "I cannot face your father, because of all the things I've done."

"He will understand."

"No." Yakusoro protested. "Perhaps I will stay here. It is a nice place to stay. I am old and awaiting my death. I will go join Nadeshiko soon."

Sakura nodded. The tears clearly shown in her eyes. "When you do, tell her I love her."

"Tell your father that I am sorry." Sakura nodded. Then Yakusoro spoke to Syaoran. "Tell your family, that I am sorry as well." Syaoran nodded and smiled. Of course I will, Uncle Yaku." He said, calling Yakusoro uncle.

Yakusoro smiled mischievously. "You picked a nice one." He gently teased Syaoran. "Good-bye."

Syaoran blushed and Sakura looked over at her two companions in confusion. Then she smiled. "Good-bye." Taking out one card, she transported them back to their own world.

"Until we meet again."

And now onto the story:

"I hope they get back safely...." Meilin whispered, looking out of one of Sakura's windows. The sky was bright and there were no clouds to cover the sun. It shone brightly, opposite to the mood which was in the Kinomoto household.

"I am certain that they are fine." Chi Yuen said, gently placing his arms around Meilin's waist and hugging her from behind. 

"Yah." Rei agreed. "Don't lose your faith in them yet."

Chung nodded. He was about to reach for the stereo to play some music when they were blinded by a white flash. They all closed their eyes to block away the light. When the friends opened their eyes, they saw two figures dropped in the middle of the room.

One dark-haired figure pushed himself up. "You need more practice, Kinomoto." Dusting himself off, he motioned for the other figure to give him her hand and pulled her up.

"Well, sorry." The golden brown haired girl retorted. "I didn't see you do any better." She said.

"Oh well. At least it got us back." The boy answered. 

Before they had a chance to move any more, the two people were smoothered (is that a word?) by several flying figures which latched themselves onto the surprised girl and her friend.

"AH!"

Sakura and Syaoran found themselves back onto the white carpeted floor, which thankfully softened their landing. 

"SAKURA!" The surprised Card Mistress heard her name and fell back with a tiny squeak. 

"Never do that again!" Meilin shouted then hugged Sakura tightly.

"I'm sorry..." Sakura apologized to her friends, hugging each one of them.

Syaoran had gotten up so that he would not be squashed by the pile of bodies on the bed. 

"You're back!" There was a pat on his back as Auri thumped his back not too lightly.

Syaoran winced but answered his football playing friend. "Yeah."

"So what did happen?" Chi Yuen asked, curious over what had happened in the other world. 

Chung nodded. "We need to know every single detail!!" He bounced, not wanting to miss anything about the Kinomoto family.

Syaoran went to sit beside Sakura again and the friends crowded around them, asking many questions.

Sakura started the story to the very first thing she could remember. She told them about how Yakusoro Li, one of Syaoran and Meilin's descendants first fell in love with Nadeshiko, to her and Yakusoro's battle and how it ended. 

"...so that's why Uncle wanted his revenge." Sakura finished.

"You mean it was a family feud the whole time?" Chung asked. Sakura nodded to his question. 

"So what happened to Yakusoro now?" Rei asked. 

Sakura smiled sadly. "I tried to convince him to come back with us, but he said that he didn't want to cause any trouble and he was afraid to face my father after what he has done, so he stayed in the made-up world." She looked up to the ceiling. "I really hope he'll be okay there..."

Syaoran gently hugged the sad Card Mistress. "I'm sure that he'll be fine. He'll meet your mother up there soon."

Sakura smiled softly. "Yeah..." 

There was a bit of silence before Ayuna noticed that Syaoran had his arm around Sakura, even though they had stopped hugging awhile ago. Her grey eyes lit up with some kind of light that looked suspiciously like Tomoyo's camcorder's blinking red light. "You're together now!" She exclaimed happily.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed as everyone looked towards them and stared. "WHAT?!" They asked in unison.

"AWWW!!!" Meilin and Rei's eyes lit up as well. "That's so cute!"

If possible, Syaoran and Sakura turned even more red.

Then Auri pulled out a camcorder. "Say 'cheese!'" He said, videotaping them.

Everyone laughed as Sakura and Syaoran tried to hide behind each other. They were still laughing when they heard loud footsteps running up the stairs and towards their room.

Everyone freaked out, except for Sakura, who ran towards the door in joy. 

That someone on the outside threw open the door and the friends looked into the big eyes of a giant yellow cat with wings. "SAKURA!" He growled.

Syaoran reached for his sowrd, but before he pulled it out, Sakura shouted outloud. "KERO-CHAN!" She threw her arms around the giant lion as it purred and licked her cheek. "You're alive!" He roared with happiness. 

"Kero?" Syaoran put away his sword. This is that small stuff animal that he had met before? He was so... big.

"You mean Keroberos?" Chung said, remembering his little research on the Clow Cards, after they found out about them. His girlfriend, Fay, gaped at the sight of the Card Mistress and her loyal guardian, still hugging each other. "He's magnificant!" She gasped. She never thought that Keroberos was so wonderful.

Sakura turned back to her friends. "Kero, I want you to meet all my friends." She introduced each one of them. The she pointed to the giant lion. "This is Keroberos, guardian of the Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards."

Kero shook his mane. "Nice to meet you all." He smiled, showing pointy teeth. 

Sakura saw the panicked looks on her friends's faces and laughed. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you as long as you don't get inbetween the buffet table and him." 

Her friends began to loosen up and they inched forward. Ayuna was the first to pat the giant guardian on the head, scratching behind his ears. Kero purred. She smiled happily. "You're so big!"

"Powerful and strong too." Kero said. 

Sakura smirked. "Full of himself too." She whispered quietly to Syaoan who laughed.

Auri was walking around the giant cat, who sat on his hind legs and videotaped the magnificant creature. "This will be such a good movie!" He said, with stars in his eyes. "I'll just make Sakura and Syaoran some costumes and it'll be perfect!" He said, deep in thought.

Sakura sweatdropped. "That's nice..." She said to the ecstatic boy who was still waving his arms around deciding how to set the room up.

Then she turned her attention to Kero, who was loving the attention he got from his new friends. "Where's otousan??" Sakura asked, wondering why her father had not come up.

"Right here, Saki." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned their heads towards the door and Sakura gasped at the sight.

Her father stood at the door with her brother.

"Otousan! I missed you!" Sakura said, fling her arms around his tall figure. Fujitaka smiled. "Hello, Sakura. I missed you too. I'm glad you're okay." He whispered in her ear. 

As Sakura withdraw her arms from around her father's neck, she noticed the red blinking light of a camcorder. "Nani?" She asked. It couldn't be Auri, because he was still waving his arms around, blabbering about the decoration of the room, for his movie. So the only other person could be...

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the purple hair and the bright grey eyes. "Tomoyo-chan...." She whispered.

"Sakura-chan..." Her best friend said, then threw herself on Sakura, who hugged the best friend whom she hadn't seen for 3 years. "I missed you so much!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura smiled. "I missed you too..."

Untangling their arms, they pulled away and Tomoyo took a look at Sakura's new friends. She bowed low. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Nice to meet you."

The group of friends smiled. "Nice to meet you too!" 

Then Tomoyo noticed the camcorder in Auri's hands and she saw that it was on. Her eyes lit up. "Hey!" She pointed to the surprised Auri. "You're Auri, right?"

Auri nodded. "Yeah. Hi Tomoyo."

Tomoyo pointed to the camcorder in his hand. "Is that yours?" When Auri nodded, her eyes sparkled. "Great!" She reached for the camcorder, her's forgotten on the bed.

"Hey!" Watch it!" Auri said. He didn't want some girl wreaking her camcorder. He stopped when he saw that she knew exactly what she was doing and that she had started watching everything from the beginning of when Sakura first came to their school. 

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo said when she saw the part where Syaoran lifted Sakura up when she had fainted. Auri smiled and he and Tomoyo started a very lively conversation on how cute Sakura and Syaoran were together. 

Sakura sweatdropped and turned back to her father. Then she saw someone else behind him. "Nani! Touya!"

Her older brother smiled at her but then almost fell over as Sakura glomped him. "Kaijuu, watch it!" He teased.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled then flattened her brother's foot, smiling evilly.

Syaoran, who was beside her, winced as he thought he heard some bones cracking. "Sakura." He placed one hand on Sakura's shoulder soothingly.

Touya immediately switched his attention from Sakura to Syaroan. "Who are you and what are you doing to my sister?!" He threatened.

Syaoran gulped and took his hand away from Sakura's shoulder. "I'm Syaoran..." He said. He wasn't scared of Touya, but he was scared of what he could do. Sakura's brother was so much taller then him and his glare was very strong. Worst then Syaoran's death glare.

"Touya-chan. Stop intimidating Sakura's boyfriend." A voice which Sakura hadn't heard from awhile spoke. 

Sakura brightened up. "Yukito-san!" She ran up to the bluish grey haired boy and hugged him, making Syaoran stop his glaring contest with Touya and look miffed at this Yukito for being so close to *his* Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Yukito greeted her. And as all of Sakura's friends watched, amazed, Yukito sprouted wings and changed from Yukito to Yue.

Rei stared at the moon guardian. "Wow..." She said. 

Auri grabbed his camcorder from Tomoyo and started to stalk around Yue, catching every part of him on tape.

"Yue-chan!" Sakura said. Yue smiled slightly. Very slightly and allowed his mistress to envolope him in a suffocating hug. "I'm glad Touya has been taking care of you."

Yue nodded. "I'm glad to see that you are well, my mistress."

Sakura nodded. Then catching all of her friends' stares, she introduced everyone to them. "You know Clow Reed had made two guardians. Well, this is Yue, the other guardian of the Cards." Pointing to Touya, who broke off his glare with Syaoran to grin at her friends, she said, "This is my onichan, Touya and that's his best friend and lover, Yukito."

Everyone greeted each other and they moved top the Kinomoto's giant living room and sat down, chatting to each other. Wang, and some other servants of the house brought tea and many tiny delicasies for everyone to try. 

Sakura and Syaoran explained everything to the newer arrivals.

"I forgave him a long time ago..." Fujitaka said when they mentioned Uncle Yakusoro.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad."

Touya thought for a while. He knew who everyone was, but he still didn't know what Syaoran was doind with his arm around Sakura's waist. Then something that Yukito had said snapped back to his memory and he started. "NANI?!"

Sakura jumped, with everyone else in the room. Her brother could be really loud when he wanted to be.

"He's your boyfriend?!!!" Touya yelled, his face starting to get red.

Sakura winced. "Um... yeah..." She said in a small voice, plugging her ears so that she wouldn't have to hear the rest of Touya's ranting.

"YOU ARE DATING THIS FREAK EXCUSE OF A GUY??!!!!" He yelled, making every wince.

"Oh no..." Tomoyo whispered. She knew exactly what was going to come next. The last time a guy asked Sakura out, Touya spent the rest of the day chasing the poor guy. "Syaoran, run!" She said.

Syaoran took her advice and ran out the door. Touya ran after him, intent on killing our chestnut-haired bishounen. Yukito, who had changed back from Yue ran after his best friend, berating him and trying to get him off Syaoran's case. "Touya, calm down!"

Meilin laughed. Her cousin was really funny when he put his mind to it. Or rather his feet. 

"I guess I should save him..." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Should is the key word here." Chung said. 

Sakura nodded. "Hai..."

Everyone burst out in laughter as they listened to Yukito, Touya and Syaoran chase each other.

End

angel zeniko-chan: that was just the suckiest ending ever! oh well, im running outta ideas. Sorry!


End file.
